Gunblade's Fury
by Dark Lightning Dragon
Summary: Chap 11 is here! AU: OOTP, Harry was summoned by his ancestors to fulfill their bloodline's sacred duty. I suck at summaries. My very first fanfic. HPFF8 XOver. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Gunblade's Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any Final Fantasy characters. I give due praise to the geniuses who came up with them namely JK Rowling and SquareSoft/SquareEnix.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Harry woke up before dawn, exhausted and sweating, he cursed mildly. It has been the same for the past week since the tragedy of the Tri-Wizard Cup. The death of Cedric Diggory kept playing over and over in his nightmares. If it hadn't been for his friends giving him hope and strength to strive harder and seek justice, he would have already sunk deep into his guilt and self-pity. 'Oh right, I mustn't forget the one who gives me the most hope' he thought as his mind wandered backed to the end of this school term.

_Flashback_

_He absolutely hated this, people kept staring at him, some giving him looks of pity, others of disbelief and contempt. It has only been a day since the tragedy and as usual, the whole school already knows what occurred or rather what has been blown up by the rumors._

_He walked to a secluded spot by the lake where he always goes to think or calm himself, the exact same spot that where his parents "spot" during their days at Hogwarts. As he sat down, still deep in thought, he failed to notice a figure a few feet in front of him. "Oh, 'Arry!" he immediately recognized the distressed voiced with a French accent. "Oh…er…Hi, Fleur…" he lamely greeted._

"_How are you? Is everything alright?" she said, her voice full of concern and an emotion Harry couldn't quite identify. "I'm fine. Everything is just…fine…" his voice slightly cracking up, he couldn't take it anymore, he would burst with anger, guilt, and sadness. Fleur sat beside him and to his surprise, hugged him tenderly and amazingly, it had a calming effect on him._

"_Please don't bottle up your emotions 'Arry. I heard the rumors and I know they're not true. Do not blame yourself for what happened." Fleur soothingly whispered to him. "How can I not blame myself…He was after me…Voldemort was…always will be after me. He will not stop until he kills me, he will do everything, even kill everyone in his way. IT IS MY FAULT CEDRIC IS DEAD!" he shouted, his voice full of anguish, a single tear falls down his cheek. He wanted to run, jump into the lake, and drown himself._

_Before he could explode, Fleur once again wrapped her arms around him and then gently kiss him fully on his lips. He stiffened as he was shocked by her actions but once again it had a calming effect on him, and after a few moments he responded, kissing her back. As they parted, Fleur blurted. "I love you 'Arry!" she blushed but continued before her courage died down, "Even before we came to Hogwarts, I felt a strange emotion for you and it was during our stay here…during the Tasks…and when you saved Gabrielle, it became full blown." She finished and was now looking at her feet, readying herself for rejection._

"_Fleur…I…What…Oh the hell with it…" he exclaimed as he tilted her chin up and kissed her once more._

_End Flashback_

After that they spent the remaining day getting to know each other more and pouring their hearts out to each other. Harry pushed any doubts in his mind that all he was feeling was an effect of the veela charm since it was already proven earlier in the school term that he is immune to it. His reverie was cut short as a soft tapping sound was heard from the window. He let Hedwig in together with Pig and another snow owl with blue streaked tail feathers.

"Hi girl, had a good hunt?" he asked. Hedwig gave him an affectionate hoot and gently nibbled his finger. Pig, as always, is hyperactively flying about, getting his attention to retrieve a letter he was carrying. Harry took the letters and a small package from the unknown owl. He opened the letter first since he really was waiting to hear from his friends.

Dear Harry,

How are you, mate? I know the few days had been hard for you and we just want you to know that we care about you and always know that we are here for you. You're already family to us. Anyway, enough about that, Dad and Mum are working for a way to get you from those horrible muggles and spend the rest of the summer here. Dad expects that we will be able to get you soon. If there is anything you need until then, just owl us.

See you soon mate.

Ron.

PS We're not at the burrow right now and I can't exactly tell you where since I'm not sure myself. Hermione is here as well, the next part will be her.

Dear Harry,

I'm so worried about you, how are you holding up? Please owl us soon. I'm always here if you need anyone to talk to. We miss you and hope to see you soon. Sorry for the short letter, we couldn't tell you much even if we want to for security reasons.

Love Hermione

He couldn't believe it, his anger slowly rising. I have been cooped up here, having nightmares for the past week and all they can send him are very short letters. Fuming, he threw the letter to his desk. He counted up to ten to calm himself before opening the small package. His anger was abated as he pulled out an ornate silver frame with a photo of him and Fleur taken at their "spot" by the lake. He gently placed it in his trunk on top of his robes. He surely doesn't want Dudley to mess with it and the only place that he and the Dursleys wouldn't dare open are his things connected with the magic world such as his trunk.

He then read the note that was at the bottom of the package.

Dear Harry,

It has only been a week and I have been terribly missing you ever since I came back home. I hope you will love my advanced present for your birthday although I wish it was really me there with you and not just a picture. Also I have good news for you, I will be coming back to London, hopefully sooner. I have taken the part-time job at Gringotts. It's a small stepping stone but what I really want is to be with you sooner. Please owl me and tell me what you've been up to. I wish I would be able to come and get you away from those muggles, I can't even bear to think how they are currently treating you.

Jet'aime, my beloved.

Lovingly,

Fleur

Harry immediately got a scroll and wrote a reply, he also terribly misses her right now and to assure her that he is perfectly fine. Surprisingly, the "muggles" haven't been treating him bad but they haven't been nice to him either. He immediately attached the letter to Fleur's owl and sent it on his way. He also wrote a reply to Ron and Hermione albeit he grudgingly made them short.

As the sun was slowly rising, he got off his bed and prepared for the day ahead, his first chore, as always, was to cook breakfast for the Dursleys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an exhausting day, he laid down on his bed, not even bothering to change into his pajamas. As he slowly succumbs to sleep, his scar begin to give a faint, white glow and then a bright flash filled his room and then he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please read and review, no flames please, this is the my first attempt to write a story excluding all those essays and short stories they made us do in school. This is my very first fanfic. Also, do you think that the characters are portrayed fine? I mean I hope they're not a bit out-of-character.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Awaken…"_

"Huh? What…" Harry groggily said.

"_Awaken thy power…" _continued the mysterious voice, "_Awaken thy strength…Let your fiery light blaze and vanquish the Darkness…It is time…Destiny and Life beckons thee…"_

"Bloody hell! Who are you? Where am I?" Harry shouted. He found himself on top of a hill in a vast plain full of grass and flowers and surrounded by a few sloping hills. Before him is a flat tombstone. "Raine Loire" he read. 'Is this just a dream? Everything felt so real' he pondered.

"Welcome, Harry Potter," he heard an almost monotone voice behind him. "I guess you are wondering where you are?"

"YES and Who are you? Why am I here, wherever here is?" he snapped at the stranger as he turned around. He saw a young man, about 18-yrs old, with a diagonal scar on his forehead just above the bridge of his nose. Ignoring his unique attire and necklace, Harry's attention focused on the sword with a crystal blade the man was holding up resting on his shoulder. (A/N: Squal's typical pose after a battle. P) 'Is that a sword? But why does half of it resemble a muggle gun?' he wondered.

"Sorry… er… I was a bit startled…" he apologized for snapping at him. "Apology accepted. Anyway, we don't have much time so let me explain why we are having this conversation then you can ask me any question if things are still unclear for you." he began. "Tee Hee, that's the longest time I ever heard you talk, Squally-poo," a young woman teased as she joined his side.

"Er… who are you guys again?" Harry said, slowly getting impatient. This is a weird dream he was having.

"Right, as I was saying…" the man continued after casting the woman a glare. "I am Squall Leonhart and this is Rinoa Heartily-Leonhart, my wife. Believe it or not, we are you're ancestors. You are brought here at my mother's grave so that you will become aware of your destiny and also to awaken your power. You possess great power and ability in sorcery and also in fighting as Rinoa is a sorceress and I am a sorceress' knight. It is here that you will learn to harness your power and control it. You will also be learning how to cast some magic even without a wand and also how to summon guardian forces but some will not come to you unless you have earned their trust and respect. For now you already have one GF and he is the guardian of our bloodline but it still takes great strength and concentration to harness his power." As he finished, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"_Greetings, young master,_" a mysterious voice said right beside Harry. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he came face to face with a huge lion with wings. "_Forgive me, young master, I did not intend to give you a fright,_" the lion said.

"His name is Griever, he will be your guardian and guide you in your journey. Now it is time to give your powers a little bit of nudge so that they will awaken." Rinoa informed him as her eyes shone and silvery wings of light appeared on her back. She cast a beam of light from her hands, which surrounded Harry.

He felt a tingling sensation and a small amount of pain as he felt his body change. His skinny frame slowly started to fill out and develop lean muscles. He also felt his magical level shoot up and his mind was filled with knowledge of various spells, para-magic and fighting techniques. Even the spells he had studied for the past four years came to his mind clearer as if he had just learned them that day. As the light slowly vanished, he was astonished to find that his eyesight is clear as he removed his glasses. His mouth was slightly agape as he couldn't believe what just occurred.

"Tee Hee," Rinoa giggled, "Now is there anything else you want to know?" she said.

"What… How…" he started. Harry cleared his throat and composed himself. " Er… How can you be my ancestor, you look so young and what are guardian forces? What exactly is my destiny?" he said.

"We are from another world or dimension, Harry," Squall began, "and we have the capability to travel to another however our timeline did not exist simultaneously as on your world. One of our descendants went to your world to fulfill his destiny and it is also there that he found his happiness, I believe he was one of the founders of your school, Godric Gryffindor. You're destiny or rather our family's duty is to rid our world of great evil when they arise. It has been the sacred duty of our bloodline. I, myself, together with Rinoa and a few friends, battled an evil sorceress here in our world. Guardian Forces are supernatural beings of immense power. They exist in all worlds or dimensions and are known in different names. And before you ask, you are meeting us now due to the great power of our ancestors and Griever. We, technically, are not alive, but due to their magic, we are here in essence to guide you. You are also not in our world but in a dimension that resembles it. I think it would be much easier to train here where there are no prying eyes to interfere. Now, Harry, you're power has been awakened as an heir to the Leonhart bloodline but your destiny is still up to you to decide if you shall accept." He concluded.

"I willingly accept," said Harry after a few moments of thinking. "People from my world already suffered enough. They deserved to have a peaceful life." he declared as he thought of his friends and all those he love.

"Well said. If you're up to it, let's begin you're training. Even though the knowledge and power of all our ancestors has been passed down to you, you will still need to develop your body and skills in harnessing them. I, together with Quistis Trepe and Selphie Tilmitt will train you in using melee weapons such as a sword or gunblade, whip and nunchucks. (A/N: Is nunchucks the correct name?) Quistis will also teach you on tactics. Zell Dincht will teach you martial arts and various hand to hand combat techniques. Irvine Kinneas will train you to be a marksman. You will meet them all later. And last but not least, Rinoa will teach you to control your sorcery, how to summon GF and how to detect and acquire them in your world." He said.

"Right, about that, how long will I be training? School is about less than two months away. People would be looking for me." Harry said, although he's a bit angry with his friends for not telling him much of what has been happening, he doesn't want to worry them needlessly. " No need to worry dear." Rinoa said. "As Squall mentioned, we are in a different dimension. Time almost doesn't exist here. We can train you as long as necessary without you aging and still return you to your world at any time before your school starts."

"Alright, let's get started." Harry said. The pain of guilt he had been having for the past few days was replaced by determination, hope and confidence. 'Just wait Voldemort' he thought. 'I shall return stronger than you and then I shall seek justice for all those that died by your hands…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Number Four, Privet Drive, the whole household was quiet and the lights were turned off. The Dursleys left earlier to go to a certain award-giving event. Cloaked figures entered the house, lead by Mad-eye Moody and Remus Lupin. Moody stopped at the base of the stairs, "He is not here, Remus. I can sense his magical signature earlier but he is not physically here now." he said as he addressed the other.

"How can that be? We set up this whole arrangement knowing he hasn't left this house." Lupin stated, panic and worry clearly evident in his voice. "Something strange happened," stated a witch who just entered. "Wotcher, I spoke with the squib across the street, Mrs. Figg, she said he saw the boy just enter the house before the Dursleys left and then a bright flash of light was seen at his bedroom window five minutes ago before we came."

"We must inform Dumbledore immediately. Harry could be in danger. We should have come earlier and avoided any unnecessary detours." Lupin said, worried and irritated that he's feeling helpless. "Right, Let us leave immediately." Moody began going out the back door. "Tonks," he addressed the young witch," Stay here until morning, take my invisibility cloak and stake out the place. You can also watch from Mrs. Figg's house. We will come back in the morning after we receive instructions from Dumbledore."

Tension filled the room as the simple extraction mission for Harry failed and they were filled with worry and uncertainty. The Second War had barely begun and their only hope of victory has gone missing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh yeah, I made this as an AU to OotP. How is everything so far? Any suggestions? Please review, if there is any flames, hope they are just mild. Again. This is just my very first attempt at writing a fanfic. Disclaimer: I still don't own any of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own HP or FFVIII (this game rocks!)

To DragonMaster51: Thanks for the suggestion on Anon. Reviews. Yeah the game sure is great even with its bad rep.

To Shinigami's Shadow: They are still alive but brought to a dimension specifically created by their ancestors who passed away. Thanks for the review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Over a year has passed since Harry came to this dimension and he quickly became adept with his new powers and skills. It greatly helped him in his training that the knowledge was handed down to him, which saved them time learning them theoretically and gave them more time to focus on its practical use. Six months ago, Godric Gryffindor was summoned to this dimension. He then taught Harry the more advanced spells in their world. 'Hermione would sure be jealous if she finds out he can easily pass even N.E.W.T.S now due to Godric's training.' Harry thought. This would be the last day of training and it would be like a test, he will be battling four of his mentors simultaneously so that they can see how he improved greatly.

He quickly took his stance an observed his opponents. On his right hand is a gunblade slightly shorter and lighter than Squall's, which gave him a slight advantage since he can easily wield it with just one hand. On his left, he held his wand. Another advantage is that they trained him to be ambidextrous (A/N: can't really remember if Harry is right or left handed so I just made them to train him to use both hands.) so it doesn't really matter which hand held which. And now they began their attack.

"Protego, Shell, Reflect," Harry quickly casted, as Zell performed Booyah, followed by a Firaga and a Silencing spell from Rinoa. He blocked some of the punches and kicks and the spell reduced the damage from the others that connected and the para-magic spells quickly rebounded to the caster. He made an overhead slash at Zell, anticipating that he will catch the blade with his hands in a praying position, then Harry pulled the trigger, the blast flung Zell a few feet away. He then rushed Zell and performed a simple move ending with a chop at the back of Zell's head, knocking him out. He then swung his blade at his back, blocking a slash from Squal. He suddenly felt Quistis' whip coil around his left arm. He then casted "Thunder" which hit the whip and electricity flowed to Quistis, which was followed by a shout of "stupefy" knocking her out. Rinoa was still silenced by the spells that rebounded to her, which Harry quickly took advantage of and casted "Petrificous Totalis" so that she will not be able to join in the melee.

Harry then went head on with Squall, parrying his slashes with only little resistance since Squall's gunblade is heavier and he applied more weight in his blows. Harry's best option is to use his opponent's strength against him. As Squall made a summersault followed by an overhead slash, Harry quickly dodged and dashed around Squall. Harry's strength and speed improved to almost superhuman proportion but not godlike, 'Another great advantage in a battle' he thought. Compared to his mentors, he still has a lot of room for improvement but in the wizarding world it still surpasses any wizard, even Dumbledore (A/N: Dumbledore is powerful and all but he is already old). Due to the strength Squall placed on his attack, the blade dug quite deep in the ground causing him a few moments delay in preparing for another attack. Lucky for Harry he decided to dash behind Squall, he did not want to strike an enemy behind the back so he did the next respectable thing to do. He gently placed his blade on Squall's shoulder and also pointed his wand on the other. "Do you yield?" he asked, giving a small smirk. In Squall's position, the only way he can avoid it if he rolled sidewards but it will leave his blade still stuck on the ground and not to mention Harry's wand is pointed at him. "Yes." He said as he slowly stood up and turned around, giving the young man his famous glare. He couldn't believe he gave Harry an easy victory.

"Well done, Harry," Squall praised after everyone has been revived and spells were lifted. "Yes, certainly splendid performance Harry. Judging from it, I say we no longer need to engage in a wizards' duel," Godric added. "Anyway, you'll have plenty of those when you return, even just to fend off girls tiger." he teased and gave Harry a goofy grin. Godric's sense of humor is refreshing albeit contrary to his more popular reputation as co-founder of Hogwarts (A/N: I think he could easily pass of as the first Marauder, don't you?) Harry blushed. His body and facial features changed over the course of his stay in this dimension. He is no longer a skinny boy but a promising young man. His friends would be surprised but the changes were not too drastic to make him completely unrecognizable as if his scar wasn't a dead give away already. He still stayed modest about it and blushed whenever his mentors teased him specially Selphie and Rinoa, they could sure be merciless with their teasing. Quistis is almost as stern as Professor McGonnagall but even she wouldn't pass up an opportunity to give him a good ribbing. The worst teaser will be the self-proclaimed ladies' man, Irvine, giving him exaggerated tips on how to 'woo' the ladies. He once tried to give him the "birds and the bees" talk, which earned him smacks from Selphie and Co.

"So, ready to return?" Rinoa asked. "As ready as I will ever be," he replied. "Before we return you let us first greet you a Happy Birthday!" Selphie exclaimed and started handing him a present. "Wow, how did you know?" he said. They previously agreed that he will return about three weeks time in his world after he disappeared but he didn't mention it will be his birthday. "Rinoa used some magic to find out and since GFs are linked to your mind, Griever also told Squall the information." explained Quistis, as she also held up a gift. The rest of the gang followed showing him their gifts.

Selphie gave him an entire black clothing ensemble. Long-sleeved, black silk shirt and trench coat and pants which looks like to be made from animal hide and some synthetic material and black combat boots with metal clasps instead of strings. "It will protect you from physical attacks and magic spells, its made from the hide of various dragons and titanium fibers. It will greatly help you even if your self-healing powers have increased." Selphie explained, beaming at him. From Quistis he received a thin-silver framed glasses. "I know you want to keep your improved sight a secret plus these glasses are synthesized with scan para-magic. It will allow you to gauge your opponents strength and weakness so you wouldn't have to bother casting a scan spell." From Irvine he received special ammunition modified to be used in his gunblade. 'Wow, he even got me some pulse ammo. These are really rare' Harry mused. And a book on… which Harry stashed away after blushing furiously. 'How the hell did he get or even know about that kind of book from India' (A/N: wink, wink, it is a naughty bit of book but I will not be writing any lemons in this fic. P). Irvine doubled over with laughter with Harry's reaction. Zell gave him an Ergheiz glove like the ones he uses. "It will give you added strength and inflict more damage with your moves.

Godric then approached him. "I took the liberty of upgrading this," he said as he held up Harry's gunblade. His gunblade, also a revolver like Squall's, now had a gold and silver handle with embedded jewels. Rune symbols adorned the gunpart and an embossed winged-lion design is clearly seen a little above the hilt on the actual blade. The double-edged blade itself is unusual, both of the edges up to the tip of the sword is made of some metal while the center, running along the body of a blade, is made of crystal, tapering to a point two to three inches from the actual sword tip and its base just above the winged-lion. "I used the same materials that composes my sword back in Hogwarts. This could be its twin only it is gunblade. The Jewels will make it easier for you to fuse and change elemental attacks (i.e. junctioning fire, ice, etc. spells on the blade) even in between battles without draining you too much of your magic. The rune symbols act like an infinity charm on your ammo and also makes it easier to change in between different types of ammo. And lastly the blade is a fusion between the metal used in the Gryffindor sword and the Crystal Blade that was used to make the Lionheart gunblade of Squall. It makes the blade unbreakable and can deflect spells and focus some of your spells like a wand does."

Last, Squall and Rinoa gave him small black box. Inside was the Griever ring. "As our heir, this now belongs to you." Squall simply stated. "It will enable you to contact us with your mind whenever you need assistance from us. It is a link to all of your ancestors. But we can only offer you guidance, not fight your fight." Rinoa lovingly explained. Harry was speechless and overwhelmed with happiness as he quickly wore the ring on his right ring finger. He had developed a special bond with all of them and he treated Squall and Rinoa like how he would treat Sirius, like a parent.

"I can't thank you all enough, you have given me so much that I can only promise to never fail your expectations. I…" he choked and was quickly enveloped in a group hug, the girls were teary-eyed and the guys beamed with pride. After composing themselves, Rinoa prepared to send him home, concentrating as her wings appeared. Light enveloped him as he heard some last minute farewells. "Show your enemies hell with those moves!" Zell exclaimed. "Woo Hoo, Yeah!" responded Selphie. "Don't forget to shower the ladies with your charm!" teased Irvine. "If you need to talk to me, you can find my portrait in my secret chamber, just follow your instincts." Said Godric. "Farewell and good luck Harry. You are a pride to all Leonharts." Squall and Rinoa said. And in a bright flash. He is back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks has passed since Harry disappeared, everyone is sick with worry. Sirius almost disobeyed Dumbledore and went to look for him on the same day he was gone, thanks to Remus' plea, he calmed down a bit. What worried them most was that Dumbledore said that Harry seemed to even have disappeared from this world, not just London. Their only consolation is that he was certain that Voldemort doesn't have Harry. To somehow ease their mind and keep their hopes up, he, Remus, Molly, the rest of the Weasleys except Percy, and Hermione still bought gifts for Harry's birthday. Suddenly, Tonks' head appeared. "Where is Professor Dumbledore, we must notify him immediately!" she screamed. Sirius jumped, he was sleepily sitting on the coach by the fire, it was just an hour past dawn.

"WHAT HAPPENED TONKS?" he frantically asked. He is aware that Tonks was on stake-out duty again.

"HARRY'S BACK!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please read and review. Hope HP and Final Fantasy guys weren't much OOC. Suggestions and constructive criticism accepted but no flames yet please. Also, any tips on how things work around here in I'm really, really new around like a fish out of water. Anonymous review now activated


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling as FFVIII belongs to Squaresoft.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

After the light subsided, Harry found himself back in his room in the Dursley household. He heard a surprised and excited hoot as Hedwig landed on his shoulder. She nibbled his ear, giving a rather painful bite at first, as if reprimanding him for just disappearing. "Hi, girl, guess you missed me eh," he teased. Good thing he left her out to hunt before he vanished or else she would have starved. He caught some movement of cloaked figures at the corner of his eyes. With a wave of his hands, he changed from his muggle clothes to his 'battle' outfit, complete with the ergheiz gloves. (A/N: For a better description of his outfit, think of Dante's outfit in the Devil May Cry RPG only black. Disclaimer: Don't own Dante or any DMC characters.)

He slowly opened his window as the cloaked figures approached the front door just below his bedroom window. After a bit of a running start, he dove out of the window, twisted in midair, landing silently facing the figures' backs. He quickly drew his gunblade from its scabbard slung at his back and also drew his wand. "Nobody moves or things will get nasty." he quietly but firmly stated. Lucky the sun is still not quite up or they would sure give the muggles cause for alarm. "Is that you Harry?" a female voice asked. He quickly scanned them with his glasses before answering, to check how much of a threat they will be. The glasses amazingly, even picked out the magic emanating from their wands. "Yes," he cautiously answered. "Who the hell are all of you? Remove your hoods."

"We are friends Harry," stated the witch as they all removed their hoods and slowly turned around. Gasps were heard as they saw Harry, they recognized him but an aura of confidence surrounded him and he sure looks formidable. 'Guess they noticed the changes' thought Harry, chuckling a bit. He relaxed a bit after recognizing Moody and… "Professor Lupin?"

"My God Harry, what happened to you? You sure look intimidating." he said, still awed. "Not too mention a hottie." Added the witch, which earned a blush from Harry. "Bloody Hell, Potter. How did you sneak up on us? At least you learned to be vigilant while you were away." growled Moody.

"Before we get comfy, how can I be sure you are Moody or Professor Lupin?" Harry said getting a bit serious again. "Alright, ask us a question that we would only know the answer." Lupin reacted, smirking a bit. "What is the form of my patronus and when and where did I learn it?" he said also smirking. "Your patronus is a stag, which is also the animagus form of Prongs. I taught it to you with a bogart in a private lesson during your third year at Hogwarts." Lupin said, still quiet amazed with Harry's quick security sense. Harry re-sheathed his gunblade and put away his sword. Lupin immediately came forward and gave Harry a hug. He then proceeded to introduce everyone.

"Boy, you sure gave us quite a scare for disappearing and then sneaking up on us. Where were you and how…" Lupin said sternly, like a father. "Now is not the time to ask those, we don't know who might be listening." Moody interrupted. "Gather your things boy, were leaving now." He ordered. "Going where?" Harry asked. "Ask later, just hurry up." growled Moody. Harry proceeded to go back to his room, he just need to get his trunk and Hedwig's cage since he hasn't really unpacked anything this summer. Tonks, the same witch who called him a hottie though he was certain it was just to tease him, accompanied him. After making sure everything's in order she levitated his trunk outside. Harry already held his broom as Tonks had told him they would fly since Floo and portkey might be unsafe for now. After securing his things, they kicked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They quickly arrived at their destination after quite sometime. Moody insisted on taking a couple of detours, which would have been a lot more if Lupin didn't point out that the sun would be up soon and they won't have the cover of darkness early dawn offers much longer. Plus, they all performed disillusionment charms. Moody performed it on Harry, saving him quite an explanation if he performed it himselfsince the restriction of underage magic no longer affects him.

'They'll find out soon enough' he thought. He followed them approach a space between two houses. He read Number 11 and Number 13 Grimmauld place, then Moody handed him a slip of parchment. 'The HQ of the Order of the Phoenix can be found in Number 12 Grimmauld Place.' He read silently. "What exactly is the…"

"Ask your questions inside, boy." Moody interrupted with his usual drawl/growl. As he concentrated, a majestic house appeared in the space between Number 11 and 13. He was amazed. Godric had taught him extensively with charms, spells, hexes and jinxes but this is the first time he witness how the Fidelius charm actually work. They quickly approached the front door and Lupin tapped it twice with his wand and all of them went inside. Before he could ask anymore questions, Tonks tripped on what appears to be an umbrella stand that looks like a troll's leg. A blood-curling scream followed.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS, BLOODTRAITORS, MISCREANTS FOULING THIS MOST HONORABLE HOUSE. GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT!" a voice shouted from a painting. "Shut up you old hag!" countered Sirius and he quickly drew the curtains covering the painting. "Harry, Where the bloody hell have you been! Whatever you did was utterly reckless and immature. You could have been killed!" he then reprimanded Harry while giving him a fierce bear hug, weeks of worry and stress laced the tone of his voice.

"Si… rius… couldn't… breathe." Harry gasped. He's ecstatic to see Sirius again. "Where are we?" he asked as Sirius put him down. "Let's proceed to the kitchen everyone. Dumbledore is already here. He will explain everything Harry. I hope." Sirius said, muttering the last part. He is after all confused and a bit furious with the headmaster. While all of them have been sick with worry for Harry, Dumbledore carried on as if he knew better and that Harry is just away on some pleasure trip. All of them proceeded to the huge kitchen, eager to straighten things out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gathered around the rectangular dining table sat Harry, Remus, Moody and Tonks. At one end sat Professor Dumbledore and opposite him sat Sirius. "Welcome back Harry!" Dumbledore started, his eyes twinkling. "I expect your trip was quite enjoyable. Now, would you care to fill us on recent events, I would have if I know what had transpired. However, contrary to popular belief, I don't know everything and if I did, alas it is not my place to tell. And I must let you begin your explanation now as Sirius looks quite ready to strangle both of us." he chuckled.

"I would like to have some of my questions answered first, Professor, if you don't mind. I am still quite frustrated myself with not being given any news on what has been happening." Harry insisted, giving a slight frown and glare. (A/N: Either he inherited this mannerism from Squall or he just spent too much time that it rubbed off on him ) He looked around the others to see if there are any objections. They were quite amazed on the changes and maturity Harry kept showing them Dumbledore more so but didn't let on. He sure had grown up a lot during his absence. Dumbledore nodded and said, "Alright, ask away. I'll try to answer as many as possible but I can't promise to let you know more than what is necessary."

"Alright, here are my questions. What exactly is the OotP? Does anyone know what Voldemort is up to? Has he done anything? Where are we and what has happened for the past three weeks?" he calmly said. These are just the major things he want answers. He would just ask Sirius or Lupin later about his friends. 'I also better owl Fleur soon. Don't want to be caught with her bad veela side.' he thought (A/N: whipped, hee hee.)

"The Order consists of those who opposed Voldemort the first time he rose to power. I reformed them after the unfortunate events last term. Our main function is to gather information about him and his Death Eaters' activities and their future plans. As far, they have been quiet and there haven't been any occurrences out of the ordinary. We don't know yet what he is up to but rest assured we are doing everything we can to thwart his plans. Nothing exciting has happened for the past three weeks except your unexpected reprieve." Dumbledore explained. "As for where we are," Sirius joined in. "I welcome you to Number 12 Grimmauld Place or the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. You previously met my mother who cheerfully greeted you when you came in." he finished, the last line said with full sarcasm.

"Now, care to enlighten your god-father, who not to mention managed to grow more white hair for worrying about your disappearance." He added with mock-stern. Harry then told them about his "training", carefully leaving out facts about his ancestry, his mentors and the GFs. He just informed them that apparently with the Potter line, certain powers and knowledge are passed down at a certain age and received after a mysterious event, in his case, his sudden disappearance. He just said that he doesn't know any further and when he woke, he is already what he is as they saw him this morning. Dumbledore gave him I-know-there-is-more-you're-not-telling-us look but decided not to point it out.

"It seems that everything happened for the best. Now I think you should rest. Sirius would take you to your room." Dumbledore said, as he drew the meeting to a close after two more hours of catching up. The others began to rise and leave the room. "There is still one more thing I would like to ask from all of you." Harry said quickly. They all turned their attention to him but didn't return to their seats. "Other than all of us in this room, has anyone else been informed of my return?" he asked. "No. The Weasleys and Hermione went to Diagon Alley earlier before you arrived. I didn't tell them that Lupin and the others went to retrieve you since Tonks reported that she only saw a bright flash similar to what has been seen when you disappeared. I didn't want to raise falls hopes." Sirius answered.

"Good. Please keep it that way for now since I won't be staying here. I'm leaving to gather some "allies" (A/N: guess who or what). I'll return on Sept. 1st and will be on the express going to Hogwarts, I promise." He stated. "THE HELL WILL YOU LEAVE. You've put us through quite enough for a while. If I have to tie you up and lock you in your room, I will." Sirius firmly stated. "He is right Harry, even I can't allow you to do so. You have to stay here until the school term begins." Dumbledore added.

"It is important that I do this. I'm going even if I have to fight my way out. All I'm asking is to keep my return a secret for a few more days. Nothing will happen to me." Harry replied, his voice also firm and slowly rising. "The hell you will! Even with your gunblade-thingy, I doubt you'll succeed against us all." Sirius said, getting frustrated. He isn't angry at Harry, he just couldn't risk losing him like he did with James and Lily.

Harry furiously stood up. He's slowly getting into a fighting stance. /They have a point young master an icy cool soothing/ voice said in his mind. /The others will test you when the time is right/ she continued. Her statement was followed by a fiery growl, a soft chirp, a 'mew' from a furry creature, and a calming melody from a harp. All these caused him to calm down a bit. /She is right, master/ Griever roared. /It is best not to rush things./

/Thank you all, Griever, Shiva, Ifrit, Quezacotl, Carbuncle, and Siren/ he said apologetically. Harry sat down before looking at Sirius. 'Better apologize to him as well for bursting out like that' he thought guiltily

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, the new arrivals, led by Mrs. Weasley, were rushing to the kitchen were they heard raised voices obviously arguing. They were worried that the stress caused by Harry's disappearance already caught up with Sirius, as they recognized his voice as they come nearer. They're thinking he is once again pestering Professor Dumbledore to let him out to look for Harry.

"Anyway, I think its already too late to keep it a secret Harry." Tonks, who was near the door, softly informed him, her eyes twinkling mischievously. As he heard the rushing footsteps, he faced the door just as it burst open. "Sirius, what are you shouting about?" asked Mrs. Weasley, failing to notice Harry.

"HARRY! IS THAT YOU?" some blurted and others gasped as the rest of the group finally took notice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took a while. I had two ideas for this chapter. Its either Harry leaves again after his return but not to another dimension, just on a "side quest" before school starts or follow the book a bit and let him stay at Grimmauld Pl.

To Yenom: More would come, I just need to pick from several ideas I have right now. Thanks for the review.

To e: Thanks for the short but encouraging review.

To Gryffindors: Play the game, you'll enjoy it. I personally like FF8 and FF9. Thanks for the comment.

To DragonMaster51: Good to know you liked the gunblade, I pictured it clearly in my head, just had a heard time writing the correct words to describe it. More GFs to come in later chapters.

To Shinigami's Shadow: Cool idea, haven't thought about that one. Hehehe. I'll give it a try, although I'm not yet confident enough to write some character bashing. You'll see in later chapters.

To Jade: Hope this chapter is enough for now. I'll try hard to keep the next ones as exciting as possible.

Keep on reviewing, I plan on posting two more chapters by Friday. I'm still debating if they should still go to Diagon Alley or skip it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HP and FFVIII are not mine. Don't sue me, not a single penny is attached to my name.

A/N: My response to your reviews and questions will always be at the end of each chap. Thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"HARRY! IS THAT YOU?" some blurted and others gasped as the rest of the group finally took notice. Harry chuckled as he looked at their expressions. Hermione looked so surprised as if someone announced to her that O.W.L.S will be taken at the start of the term. Fred, George and Ron's jaws were hanging open while Ginny looked flushed. 'I hope her crush on me hasn't returned.' He thought. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked happy and teary-eyed.

Hermione was the first one to recover after just a few seconds. She rushed forward and engulfed him in a hug, the others followed suit. "How are you?" "Where the bloody hell have you been?" "Wow, Harry…" "Had an interesting summer I presume?" were just some of the statements he heard as they all spoke simultaneously. "Whoa, slow down, I'll answer your questions later," he said still chuckling. "Why don't you show Harry to his room then come down and we can proceed with a 'birthday brunch' for him." Mrs. Weasley suggested. They fell silent, embarrassed that it slipped from their minds that today is Harry's birthday although they have prepared for it, which was immediately followed by a series of "Happy Birthday, Harry" and another round of hugs and claps on his back.

"Go on now, help him settle in and you can all ask questions later." Mrs. Weasley ushered them out of the kitchen. The rest of the adults settled back at the table with Dumbledore to update the other order members on Harry's return. (A/N: I didn't include Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmaline Vance, and others as part of Harry's retrieval team contrary to the book.) As they approached the stairs going up to the bedrooms, the front door opened again. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" a voice yelled as Harry was tackled to the floor by asilvery-blond blur. "Fleur! What are you doing hermpph." Harry was silenced as she gave him a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss since he missed her so much. It lasted just a moment as Fleur, tears streaming down her cheeks, began to pound her fists on his chest.

"Where were you? You disappeared for three weeks and you didn't even send me a single owl! I swear to you beloved if you do this to me again, Vous-savis-qui (A/N: Is this correct?) will be the least of your worries." Fleur ranted, then proceeded to babble some more in french (A/N: Much like Lindsay Lohan's character Annie in The Parent Trap when her dad told her he's going to get married.), her eyes blazing. 'Uh oh, better resolve this quick?' he thought and quickly gave her another kiss. "Er… We are happy for you mate but would you please stop snogging on the floor in the middle of the hall?" asked Ron, as tactless as ever. The others' jaws were hanging open during the exchange since Harry hasn't mentioned yet that he already have a girlfriend.

Both of them quickly jumped up, blushing furiously as they try to compose themselves. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and looked down at her feet, shyly stealing glances at Harry. 'I can't fancy him, he's my bestfriend, but he became such a hottie now as I knew he would be someday… Oh my, what am I thinking?' She thought. "Come on ickle Harrykins, mate, why don't we all go upstairs and have you settled in," Fred said "and you can tell us everything while we help you unpack." George finished.

'Oh brother. When I thought I was completely safe, here comes two of the most merciless teasers second only to Irvine.' Harry thought. "Alright, lets go." he agreed as he took Fleur's hand and gave it a squeze which was rewarded by her smile. "Oh, Hi, Bill, How are you?" he greeted as he finally noticed the other person that entered the house. "Hello, Harry. If you'll excuse, I have to get to the order's meeting.' Bill said in a monotone voice. "Whoa, what's wrong with him. He sounded as if someone died or something." Ron piped up while Fred and George sniggered. They knew he fancied Fleur and have been trying to get her attention for weeks, even offering to tutor her to improve her English. But by the looks of things, his slim chance has been shot down even before he met Fleur.

Harry just shrugged, wrapped his arm around Fleur's waist and followed Ron who took the lead up the stairs. Ginny was silent and had her head down looking at her feet during the whole time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright mate, spill. Where were you have and what have you been up to?" Ron started. "Yeah, but judging from the changes in you I can say whatever it is, it has been good for you." said Fred. "Or was it the amazing effects of love." George teased, whispering to him. Harry sat at the edge of his bed as Ron sat at the other bed besides his while Fred and George were sprawled on beanbag chairs opposite them. Fleur and Hermione volunteered to unpack for him, insisting he must be tired from wherever he came from, and were busy by the closet at the other end of the room.

"Shush the both of you. Come on, mate, tell us, and cool gear by the way. What kind of weapon is that?" Ron continued. 'What? Oh right…' Harry thought as he remembered, due to the excitement, that he hasn't changed yet. "Let's wait for the girls so that I won't have to repeat myself," he said as he undid the clasp of the strap that held the scabbard on his back and showed the gunblade. "Wicked!" said the twins and Ron as the girls finally was done and came over to them and Ginny came in after using the girls bathroom. She had to compose herself since she was still quite flushed over Harry.

"You guys can touch it, it won't hurt you. On the hands of someone with evil intentions or a dark wizard however, the spells and charms on it will burn their hands off." Harry explained. "Now beloved, you have a lot of explaining to do for all those weeks you caused us to lose our peace of mind worrying." Fleur urged him, she sat beside him, rested her head on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him as if assuring herself that he has returned, afraid that he will disappear once again. "Alright, but all of you have to swear never to tell anyone else know what I will be telling you." he stressed. All of them nodded and he saw their sincerity, as he looked each of them in the eye. Then he recounted everything from the day he disappeared until he returned. He told them about his mentors and the GFs. However, he still told it in a way without stressing just how far is the extent of his powers and training. He's still modest about these things, plus he didn't want Hermione to be insecure if she knew he could perform N.E.W.T. level stuff. He even said that he still needed lots of practice to develop his powers further, for an added effect. He also left the things about his misadventures with the teasing and Irvine's failed mentorship on the "powers" of his now developed physical assets, he certainly didn't want to worry Fleur and worse, be on the receiving end of her bad side. (A/N: He is totally whipped. Hehehe.)

The others were still awestruck as he finished. "Wow! You and Godric Gryffindor descended from an ancient family line that has been kicking evils' ass for a long time. Wicked!" Ron said, practically voicing out the guys sentiments. "Wow, may I see that gun-thingy," Hermione said. When she heard Harry mention that Godric Gryffindor himself placed the charms, jewels, and runes that adorned his weapon, she was giddy with excitement. Her eyes were twinkling as she examined the runes, their symbols and the intricate pattern how they were placed. Trust Hermione to find a new subject to study no matter how much knowledge she already acquired over the years of reading.

"I am just glad that you are safe beloved," Fleur said. "But I'm also not one to complain about your physical change," she added, whispering in his ear to tease him. It caused him to blush once more. Fleur already proved she loved him regardless of his fame or his skinny frame months before. The statement was still overheard by Hermione and Ginny. They couldn't help but silently agree, Harry grew more muscular whichcomplmented his height as he wasalmost as tall as the twinsandtaller thanRon by a few more inches.And then both blushed lightly from their thoughts.

"Is this were you load bullets like on muggle firearms?" Hermione asked, trying to change the topic. "Oh yeah," Harry said as he opened his trunk and retrieved some "fast" ammo. He hadn't yet loaded any ammo since the blade was modified. "What the…" he exclaimed a bit surprised. All the ammo flew into the six chambers. He then retrieved the other types and all flew into the chambers. "I guess this is the way it works." he told the group who were also amazed like him, as the six pieces of "pulse" ammo (A/N: These are really rare, a bit hard to come by in the game. Has anyone been able to get a max 100 of this ammo?) flew and now fills the six chambers. Harry reached out with one hand and touched the gunblade's handle and focused on different ammo. They watched as the bullet casings changed colors indicating the switch in ammo type. "Well, I think its safe to say that the runes and charms works." Harry joked.

They spent the next moments catching up on what the others have been doing while he was away which only stopped when Mrs. Weasley called them down for the brunch. "Lets go down, I'm starving." Harry said cheerfully. With a wave of his hand, he changed from his battle gear to his normal clothes. The rest gasped again and looked at him with awe. "When did you learn wandless magic, Harry?" Hermione asked. 'Ooops, didn't mean to let that one slip.' he thought. 'I guess with the training I went through, it all felt normal'

"Er… It was part of my training, but I can't do any major spells yet, just simple stuff." he replied, grinning sheepishly, hoping she would drop the issue. "Have you told Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione pushed. "Er… I just told them I went away for a little "training", not much of the details I told all of you. Stop giving me that look 'Mione. I promise to tell Professor Dumbledore and Sirius later in private. I just didn't want other order members that I barely trust to know the things that I told you. I only want people who I trust with my life to know about it." They were all touched by this statement and continued to go downstairs, their cheerful banter returning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went smoothly and everyone seemed more relaxed. He was surprised that Mrs. Weasley managed to set up a small birthday party for him at such short notice. Everyone had a great time and he received more gifts. He got another sweater from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Hermione gave him a book on all curses, counter-curses, hexes and jinxes evermade. Ron gave him, surprisingly, a book on Famous Seekers of the Century. The twins gave him a bag of sweets and chocolate frogs, but hidden beneath the bag is a pair of extendable ears and some pranks. "Teach you later how to use it, mate" they whispered. Ginny also gave him a book, the newest edition on Seeker Tactics. Remus and Sirius pooled their money together and presented him with a small box. "Your Dad had one way back when we were still in Hogwarts." Lupin said. When he opened the box, he saw a golden snitch, this one looks like it was custom made since embossed on top between its wings is a silver lightning bolt. He was surprised when Moody also handed him a gift. He got a sneakoscope and a book on Auror training year 1. "You got potential to become a great Auror someday." Moody said gruffly. "I'll give you my other gift later." Fleur whispered. The rest of the day was spent on merry making, playing games and chatting.

Later that evening he approached Professor Dumbledore, who arrived at dinnertime, to tell him the details of his disappearance. The professor merely said, "I perfectly understand why you chose to keep silent about the details of your training. If you really want to tell me or if you want to ask for my advice, you are always welcome in my office. We'll talk there when you feel it is the right time, no need to rush." He patted Harry's shoulder in a grandfatherly but not condescending way and bid his good bye. Harry then approached Sirius to tell him about it but he was surprised again when he said. "Now is not the time for such serious matters. Its your birthday, go and enjoy it with your friends. You can come and talk to me anytime you wish." he said, then waved him off. "Oh, Harry, before I forget," Sirius added quickly. "Seeing that you have grown up in a short period of time and have a girlfriend and all that. There is one "talk" that you, Remus, and I must have soon," he said, his face set in mock stern, taking every bit of control not to laugh as he teased. Harry's face blushed brightly as it dawned on him what kind of "talk" Sirius was referring to; it is at that moment that his godfather let out his laughter.

Now, he is up on his room, lying in bed with Fleur. Mrs. Weasley sent them up, instructing them to take a rest and that he understands they need a bit of some private time to catch up with each other. She insisted that she and the others would take care of cleaning up. Fleur's head rests comfortably on his chest. "Do you like my gift?" she asked, "I love it" he responded as he took another look at the necklace and silver pendant Fleur gave him. It's a small oriental looking cross with the yinyang symbol at its hub. The pendant itself is the center of Fleur's round pendant, also oriental in design. "According to some Chinese beliefs a person's life and being is not whole unless they have found their center. I know that I found my center when I've fallen for you Harry." Fleur explained to him earlier. (A/N: This is not my original idea, I borrowed the pendant and saying's concept from Jet Li's Hollywood movie "The One". Disclaimer: I do not claim any Intellectual Property Rights, Copy Rights, TMs etc. to this movie.)

"You now I've been meaning to ask you how you knew I was missing and when did you arrive at this house?" Harry asked, his hand slowly stroking Fleur's silvery blond hair. "Remember when I told you I accepted a part-time job at Gringott's, I was working as a charms/curse breaker, well it was there when I saw Dumbledore three days after you're disappearance. He was there to see Bill Weasley to ask him to join the order. Afterwards, he approached me and said that as one of the person's you deeply care for that I should be informed that you were missing. I was so distraught with the news he offered me to stay here so that I can receive news about you immediately and here I am." Fleur finished. "Wow, and to think I haven't told anyone yet except today that we are officially together. Well, nothing seems to escape the professor's attention." Harry chuckled a bit.

"Your English is better now, not to mention your french accent just making your voice sound sexier. I'll be having a harder time now fending off guys trying to date you." he teased. "Well, Bill Weasley was kind enough to tutor me these past few weeks and I learned some quick language learning spells back home." She said. "And speaking about fending off, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? I think I will be having a harder time than you." she countered, with a hint of insecurity in her tone. Harry pulled her to kiss to wipe away any doubt he might have indirectly caused her. Fleur hugged him tightly and sighed contently. "I think Bill fancies you," he teased her once more. "I guess so, but my heart already belongs to you and refuses to settle anywhere else." she stated and brushes her lips lightly on his then settled backed down to where she was comfortable. "I love you!" Harry said a bit sleepy. "Jet'aime, beloved" she said softly as they both succumbed to sleep. This is how the others found them and decided to leave them be. Ron slept at the other room occupied by the twins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Wormtail!" hissed a cold voice. "Yes, m-m-my lo-r-rd." stuttered the man called. "Any news from the agents I sent to stake out that room?" he drawled. "They were unable to go more nearer, I-I-I-t seems that there are others guarding the place and our agents doesn't want to risk alerting them about our presence." came the reply from the man who's head is bowed down low to the ground._

"_And what of those researchers you hired? You personally guaranteed that they know where to look for information for what I have been looking for. What have they accomplished?" asked the voice, tone dripping with evil and vileness. "T-t-t-they have yet to discover where it is imprisoned and they have j-j-j-just translated the first layer of runes that and wards that were supposed to keep it locked." he replied fearfully. "WHAT! I need to acquire it soon to achieve my greatest victory and to ensure that I will rule for all eternity. Incompetent fools!" The dark creature bellowed. "We need to distract our enemies from our true plans until I have acquired both." he said, frowning in comtemplation. "Gather 25 dementors, I have a plan. Fail me in this and you shall be punished." He threatened the frightened man._

"_Y-y-y-yes master. I shall do your bidding." Wormtail agreed quickly, repetitively bowing and slowly retreating out of the creature's private chambers. "And before you go, Wormtail," he said before the man was completely out of his chamber. "For the incompetence of your 'researchers', Crucio" he shouted._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. 'Damn, in all of the excitement I forgot to clear my mind and meditate.' he thought. 'I better practice with my Occlumency and that Zen meditation Zell taught me.' He was still deep in thought when Fleur stirred and woke up. "Good morning, beloved," she greeted as she stretched languidly and snuggled closer to Harry. "You're up early, is something bothering you?"

"Nope, I'm fine, I just… er… had a bad dream." he replied. "What was it? You know you can tell me right?" she prodded. "Yes, I know. I dreamed about Voldemort, he was furious." Harry said and he recounted the dream to Fleur. "I try not to worry though. Godric taught me Occlumency and Legilimency before I returned, he thought it would be invaluable to me and Zell taught me meditation as part of the martial arts training. I guess it worked wonders since my scar barely hurts; it just feels like little pinpricks now." He babbled, as he was slightly concerned. 'What is in that room that Voldemort wants badly. And what kind of prisoner does he want to release. We better find out soon.'

"Whatever it is, we'll find out at the right time and we will stop Vous-savis-qui." Fleur said to him as if she read his mind. Then she drew him close and gave him a comforting kiss. It is at this exact moment that the door opened.

"Ooops… er… sorry about that." Ron said, quickly turning away from them. "Mum said to get both of you, breakfast is ready. And Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you Fleur. See you both downstairs." And he immediately went out. "Well let's get ready then beloved. See you in a few minutes." Fleur got up, blew him a kiss, and went to the room she shared with Hermione and Ginny. Harry went to the boys' bathroom, took a quick shower and changed into some muggle clothes. 'I got to get new clothes. Dudley's hand me downs are no longer appropriate.' He went out to fetch Fleur and together they went to get breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, dears." Mrs. Weasley greeted as they passed by her in the hall. "Professor Dumbledore is waiting in the stateroom, Fleur. He also told me that you come as well Harry. I'll be finished setting the table and we can all have breakfast, your school letters have also arrived." She said and went back to the kitchen. "Your school term starts soon beloved. I'll miss you terribly, promise to owl me often." Fleur whispered with sadness. "I promise you and I'll try to convince Professor Dumbledore to let me stay here during the holidays so we can be together sooner." Harry assured her as they entered the stateroom.

"Good morning, Harry, Miss Delaceour." Dumbledore greeted and ushered them to sit down. "Good morning, professor. Is something wrong?" Fleur began. She felt it was something important for Dumbledore to meet her personally. "On the contrary, I just have a proposal for you which you would find to be beneficial for both of you should you wish to accept," he replied, eyes twinkling. "You see all of the teachers in Hogwarts are members of the order and it is often that I ask them to perform certain tasks. It is because of this that we decided to give assistants to certain professors that are called upon more often than others, just to ensure classes wouldn't be too far behind. Therefore, I ask if you would like to become an assistant for our Charms class. You come highly recommended by Madame Maxime for your excellent Charms work in Beauxbatons. You will not only assist Professor Flitwick during classes but also in certain tasks around the castle. Should you accept, you will be given full benefits and privileges as part of the faculty." he finished, smiling as he addressed Fleur.

The couple was surprised. This way they will never have to bother with being apart for too long. The proposal's timing is impeccable as if the professor already anticipated it. Judging by the twinkle in his eyes, you would say he did it on purpose. "I'd love to accept, professor, this is a rare opportunity for me. However I am still under contract with Gringotts." Fleur said. "It has been taken cared of. I spoke with their chief goblin and he agreed, as it seems we need your skills more than they do. You just need to finish this month and on Sept. 1st, you can take the express to Hogwarts. So, it is settled then?" he said. "Thank you, professor." Fleur replied, there's nothing else to say. Harry was speechless the whole time.

"Well, lets get to breakfast then. I can already smell Molly's exquisite cooking." Before he stood up, Harry spoke. "Oh, there is one more thing, professor." He said and told him about the dream. Dumbledore was silent, mumbling a bit in contemplation. "Thank you for alerting me, Harry," he spoke, his eyes returning to their normal manner. "No need to worry, I will have the order look into this matter post haste. Now lets go to the kitchen, I am sure your friends are already waiting." And they went out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was excellent. After the table has been cleared, they went back to the stateroom to open their Hogwarts letters, which basically says the same thing and includes their book list for the year. However, it seems Hermione got something extra as she let out an over joyous scream. "I've been made prefect!" she gasped and was almost bouncing on her feet with excitement. "Congratulations, 'Mione." They said. As Harry got up and gave her a hug, his letter fell to the floor with a soft clunk. "What the? I didn't even notice there was something else in there?" he said. 'I guess I just got used to the heavy weight lifting Zell put me through.'

"Oh, Harry, you've been made prefect. Congratulations, beloved." Fleur said as the badge slip when she picked up the letter. Another round of congratulations ensued.

"Wow mate, prefect huh? Good for you!" Ron said in an overly cheerful manner. 'Why do all the good things happen to him? Now I would just be one of his shadows again.' He thought, a bit of his jealousy slowly returning. Harry failed to notice and just clapped Ron's back in thanks. "Well then you lot. Since we don't have anything else to do for today, why don't we take you to Diagon Alley. Go on now and get ready." Mrs. Weasley announced. They all excitedly went to their rooms and changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is it for now. I didn't expect to post it this soon, hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the bad cliffie, I decided to cut it here as I thought the chapter is longer than the previous ones and nothing much is happening. I still plan to post two more by Friday. Next chapter will be more exciting and have more action… I hope. Keep on reviewing.

To DragonMaster51: Thanks. Hope you like this one too.

To Shinigami's Shadow: Another good idea but I won't be using other descendants in this fic. Harry was actually referring to other GFs since he still needs to search were they are in this world that's why he was so adamant on leaving and even considered to fight his way out, he was only stopped by Shiva and Griever's advice. /The others will test you soon when the time is right/ Shiva said or something to the effect.

To Yenom: Thanks for the compliment. He was bluffing. Harry trained with Occlumency and Legilimency, Godric trained him extensively, I just was lazy to write about it in detail. Plus, Dumbledore couldn't really read Harry's mind if he wanted to since the GFs were guarding it as well. He just felt their strong presence and Harry's strong magical level that's why he gave that look. I would still be putting little side quests in later chapters after all, Harry wouldn't be The Harry Potter without his adventures and sneaking around past curfew.

To gaul1: Thanks for the review. Hope you liked Fleur's reaction.

To jollander: Cool, you got FF8 Xover too. Hope you post, I would like to read it. Thanks for the review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still doesn't own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

"Everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Good, now Fred and George have already apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry please floo first followed by Fleur, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Remus and I would follow." she instructed.

Harry took a pinch of powder and clearly said his destination. He stepped out of the way quickly so that the others wouldn't run into him. Fleur followed suit and almost slipped but he caught her in his arms and moved her out of the way. Ron came out as he just finished dusting off the soot on his robes. He checked his gunblade, making sure its well hidden under his robe but still easy to reach for. Ron was still silent, contemplating, and wasn't able to get out of the way. Hermione crashed into him and both slipped on the floor. Harry stifled his laughter, and asked "You both okay?" Hermione ended up on top of Ron in a very embarrassing position. Both quickly jumped up and composed themselves, blushing furiously, Hermione from embarrassment and Ron from feeling an… er… unexpected body reaction. Luckily, the Leaky Cauldron was practically empty that morning.

"Better be careful there, floors bit slippery, just had them waxed," warned Tom, the bartender and innkeeper. The two moved out of the way as Ginny came out and was also caught by Harry before she slipped. "Thanks, Harry." she whispered, as she felt strong arms around her, her arms laying gently on his chest, feeling the firm muscles. She discreetly looked away to hide her blush as Harry let her go. "You, ok, Gin?" he asked. "Never better." Was all she could say. 'Better have a talk with her later. She's like my baby sister, I don't want her to feel awkward around me.' Harry thought.

Remus came out followed by Mrs. Weasley. "Now, where to?" she said. "I need to go to Gringotts to replenish my funds, I only have enough for my booklist with me now." Harry said. "I'll go with him, I also need to check some things with the management before I return to work tommorow." Fleur added. "Oh, I'll tag along with you guys, I need to have my muggle money changed then I'm off to Flourish and Blotts, I heard there's a new edition of Hogwart's: A History." Hermione said, quite giddy. "I'll be with Fred and George, Mum. We'll just check out Quality Quidditch quickly then get our books." Ron said absentmindedly. Harry looked at him a bit frowning. 'That's odd. He always comes with Hermione and me.' He thought. "Alright, then, give me all your lists and we'll reserve the books. Meet you all later there." Mrs. Weasley announced and off they went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, I'm here to make a withdrawal. I'm Harry Potter," he informed the goblin he remembered as Griphook. "May I have your key please?" Griphook asked in his usual business-tone. "Ah, Ms. Delacoeur, we expect you have been informed regarding your employment here?" he then addressed Fleur. "Yes, sir. Is there a problem?" she asked, a bit worried. "No, no problem at all. The paperwork has already been taken cared off, you just need to sign the transfer of employment papers but we can do that later." Griphook said non-chalantly. "This way please." he ushered them to where the carts are. "I'll meet you guys later at the bookshop." Hermione said and waved them off. Harry was noticeably quiet during the ride, frowning slightly. Fleur took one of his hands and gave a small squeeze. "What is bothering you, beloved?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just a bit puzzled by Ron's attitude this morning. He seemed a bit cold to me. Although he hasn't told me much, but I'm thinking he isn't to keen on me having a girlfriend, to you nonetheless. Maybe, he still fancies you." Harry sighed, Ron is the closest thing he has to a brother, he doesn't want another rift to come between them like last year. "No, it's not about our relationship that's irking him." Fleur assured him. "Huh? How'd you know?" he asked. "Its part of my veela power, although I couldn't control who affects them I can sense just how much effect it does have. Plus, Ron has mellowed out on his crush on me by the time term ended last, remember?" she chided. "And another amazing thing about the veela charm is that once we have given our affections to a specific person, its potency is somewhat diminished."

"You sure, I'm certain I saw a lot of guys still giving you a second look on our way here?" Harry teased. "Yeah, but if you also notice its not as worse as last year, where guys were almost drooling and acting completely idiotic." she giggled as she recalled some funny events. "I'm just glad you weren't one of them, beloved. I was really overjoyed when I found out you were quite immune to the charm." she declared, gazing deeply into his eyes. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. 'You should have seen me last summer during the Quidditch World Cup' he thought chuckling softly but kept it to himself.

"Is it just me or is there a lot more money here?" he asked Griphook once they were inside the vault. "You spend less than what you earn, Mr. Potter. Earnings from your parents' business and investments in some companies are directly deposited here, not to mention the monthly interests your account earns." the goblin explained. Harry shrugged and took out his old worn moneybag. "Here you go, Mr. Potter. This is a new pouch given to our clients. It is enchanted with an enlargement and featherweight charm so you can place a large amount in it." Griphook handed him the bag with a silver Gringotts logo. Harry quickly stuffed the bag with galleons and they went back to the surface.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found everyone at Flourish and Blotts, standing in line by the counter. "I'll take care of all of them," Harry said as the clerk finished ringing up the purchase, the amount barely making a dent in the funds he withdrew. He quickly paid before anyone could protest. "Please let me do this. All of you have nothing but be like my family for the past four years, this is the least I could do." he explained before Mrs. Weasley could get a word out. She beamed at him and gave him one of her famous motherly bear hugs. Everyone thanked him happily, everyone but Ron. He did thank him but the cheerfulness of his voice was forced and Harry could almost hear a tinge of sarcasm. "Alright you lot, its still a bit early before we return so go on and wander around. Remus and I will take your supply to the Leaky Cauldron. Meet you there at three in the afternoon." Mrs. Weasley told them, gathered their purchases and set off toward the inn.

"Now where do we go?" Ginny asked. "Well, I need to make a quick stop at Madame Malkin's for some new robes and muggle clothes. My old ones barely fit due to my growth spurt." Harry said in a bored manner. "Weeee, clothes shopping!" Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny screamed excitedly, causing other people to stare at them. They suddenly became like hyperactive kids. "Oh my God!" Harry exclaimed as he snapped out from his boredom. "Me and my big mouth." He just realized he gave them enough reason to do what men absolutely dreaded to do, go shopping. He quickly took a step behind Ron who was laughing hysterically at him. Ron wasn't actually that cross with him, just greatly insecure. "Good luck mate, I think. Oh, look George, there's…" Fred started "… Lee, Angelina and Katie. See you mate, Lets go Fred." George finished hastily. "Cowards!" He and Ron shouted at their retreating backs. The three ladies quickly dragged Harry as Ron laughed his head off once more, not even bothering to follow. "Oh no, you don't! You're coming with me," Harry quikly grabbed Ron by the shoulder, dragging him along.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several clothes and shoes later, the gang is walking their way to Florean Fortescue's to get some ice cream. Harry's wearing one of his new clothes and robe as insisted by Fleur and Hermione. The two girls basically chose his entire new wardrobe, having decided that he has no fashion sense at all. He couldn't complain though, since he admits that the two does have amazing fashion sense and have gotten him more than respectable clothes. Another thing he didn't expect was his new hairstyle. Fleur wasn't too keen on his messy hair that had become quite long during his training. He was immediately dragged to ahair salon after they deposited the bags at the Leaky Cauldron. Now he was sporting a "stylish" messy hair as described by the stylist after she was done. 'I almost look like I have Squall's hair' he thought. All in all he was content on how everything turned out. He does have complete faith in Fleur and Hermione. Ginny even told him to stop fidgeting and that he looked absolutely gorgeous. "And I'm not the only one who thinks that," she said, her voice a bit teasing. "You've been getting very dreamy and "appreciative" glances from every witch we passed by. You're just too thick to notice." she giggled. Fleur beamed with pride and smiled at him then simply linked her arms with his, showing a bit of possessiveness.

They were enjoying their ice cream and chatting at their table when a terrified scream pierced the air. People started running from around the corner, panic written in their faces. "What's going on?" Ginny tried to ask one trembling kid who stumbled in front of them. "Dementors!" Harry answered before the kid as he felt the familiar sudden coldness in the air and the happy feeling being replaced with dread. "Go to the Leaky Cauldron and get Remus. I'm going towards the commotion. Don't argue, just go, I can handle this. Help everyone along the way." He instructed as he quickly drew his wand and disappeared around the corner. He came upon one dementor looming over a frail old witch and a small girl. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted and the silver stag erupted from his wand, charging at the dark creature. "Are you alright? Can you please tell me what happened?" he asked. He held out his hand and helped them get up. "My granddaughter saw them first and pointed them out to me. I was stunned to see five dementors descending into Diagon Alley. I froze in shock and all I could do was try to shield my granddaughter from them." she recounted amidst sobs. "I vaguely remember the others float high above the sky towards the inn."

'Bloody Hell' Harry thought as he heard another terrified scream. "Ginny!" he shouted as he recognized the voice. He quickly doubled back and dashed towards the direction of the inn. He saw Ron standing in front of Ginny with his wand out, eyes wide in fear, two dementors flying fast towards them. 'Damn it! He doesn't know how to cast a patronus.' Harry frantic, rushed to them using every once of enhanced strength and speed he has. He pushed them out of the way and raised his arms across in front as he braced for impact. The collision force caused him to skid backwards, his feet digging two parallel lines on the dirt. Happiness was sucked out from him during the brief contact, rendering him unable to cast his patronus. 'Shit! I got to do something quick' he thought. 'Holy….' He was about to curse as one dementor was looming closer to him as the other went after Ron and Ginny. 'That's it! No other choice.' he realized. He quickly stretched his right hand forward, palms open and sreamed, "HOLY!" Tendrils of almost blinding white light erupted from his palms, shooting straight to the dementors and some tendrils whipping them. The dark creatures shrieked in agony as they were hit by para-magic unknown to them and they quickly drifted away into the sky.

"You guys ok, were you hurt?" he asked while checking them for any injuries. "We're fine, thanks, mate." Ron responded tiredly, still in shock. "Harry, Fleur and Hermione… we got separated." Ginny told him in panic. Harry jumped up and ran towards the Leaky Cauldron as he remembered there are two more dementors out. As the inn came to view, he saw the two dementors about to catch up with Fleur and Hermione. "Damn it!" he shouted and ran harder. He skids to stop and sighed in relief as he saw Remus dash out of the inn with wand drawn. "Expecto Patronum!" Remus shouted as a bright silvery wolf erupted from his wand and pounced on the dementors. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted and his stag patronus charged the dementors from behind forcing them to retreat up to the sky. "Harry!" shouted the two girls and rushed to hug him sobbing. "Are both of you alright?" he asked as he held on to comfort Fleur. "We're fine, we were worried about you and we have to find Ron and Ginny." Hermione quickly answered and was starting to panic. "We're fine, don't worry anymore." Ginny said as she and Ron shuffled behind them. Mrs. Weasley came out and quickly enveloped them all in a motherly hug. "Oh, you all had me so worried. We're going home this instant," she announced after fawning over them to see if they were injured.

Several pops were heard as Aurors apparated, few minutes too late. "You need to come with us Mr. Potter. We need you to give a statement." One said brusquely to Harry. "What is the meaning of this?" Remus said stepping between Harry and the Auror. The others started to protest. "Its standard procedure, we need to interview those who were "actively" involved in this incident." the auror replied rudely. "Its alright Remus. You can accompany Mr. Potter to the ministry." said another auror and signaled the other one to back off. The rude auror gave him a salute and went off. "Thank you, Kingsley, but what is this about?" Lupin asked. "It is just standard procedure, but I will inform Dumbledore immediately." He whispered. "Alright, Harry will be there, I'll escort him myself." Lupin said and Kingsley Shacklebolt went off to ask around. "Alright guys go on and head back home, talk to you all later." Harry said tiredly. "I'm going with you, no buts." Fleur stated firmly and went to his side wrapping her arms around his waist. "Molly, take the rest home. We'll have this sorted out. No need to worry since Dumbledore would surely be there." Remus instructed. "Very well, you lot, let's go." She said amidst the other's protests.

Harry felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to face the old witch he saved earlier. "Please accept this small trinket as a token of gratitude. Thank you for saving my granddaughter's life and me. Please accept it, I insist," and she pushed a black ring into his palm. "It is an enchanted item called Solomon's ring. I don't know what it exactly does but I certainly feel that it will serve you well." Harry graciously accepted and smiled at her, then went off with Fleur and Lupin to the Ministry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, Sirius and the Weasleys were waiting in the stateroom that evening when Harry, Remus and Fleur flooed in. Sirius and Mrs. Weasley quickly engulfed Harry in hug then was bombarded with questions. "What happened? Why were you taken to the Ministry?" Harry sighed as he sat down on a loveseat beside Fleur, holding her hand as if to draw strength as he suddenly felt tired.

"The ministry, it seems, is very adamant in admitting the return of Voldemort. Would you believe it, they brought me in front of Fudge and some high ranking officials demanding I explain what happened as if it was all my fault. They acted as if it was all an elaborate show from me so that I could gather more fame. They insists that the dementors were still in control and that it's impossible for them to just attack." Harry told them between, trying hard to control his rising voice. He is seething rage in every word. "Had it not been for Dumbledore and the fact that there are witnesses, they would have fabricated any reason to pin this incident on Harry." Lupin continued.

"We'll we figured that much, judging from the statement they released to the Daily Prophet." Hermione added as she handed them a copy of the paper. "WHAT BLOODY RUBBISH!" Harry exploded as he read the article slandering him and Dumbledore. Fleur squeezed his hand, which calmed him down a bit. "One day, that bloody, pompous git Fudge would get what he deserved," he said, grinding his teeth in fury. "Now, Harry, it would be best to leave this in the hands of the order for now. You have more important things to give your attention to." Sirius said, his eyes narrowing as he now read Fudge statement. He looked as if he was formulating a diabolical plot. "I assure you we will take care of this."

"Now, why don't we have dinner then off to bed. We all had a long day." Mrs. Weasley declared. Dinner passed normally, they have talked animatedly about school, Quidditch and any other simple topic, completely putting behind the day's events.

Harry stayed behind as the others went off to bed. He spent sometime in the stateroom, sitting on the couch, gazing at the fire as he contemplated. 'Only five dementors attacked Diagon Alley, where were the others Voldemort sent?' he thought. "Hey, Harry." A voice said snapping him out of his reverie. "Oh, hi, Ginny. What brings you here?" he asked. "Well, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life, again…" she trailed off, her eyes on the floor. "Come here, Ginny," he said, patting the space on the couch beside him. "Listen, there is no need to thank me alright. You are like a sister to me and I like to think of myself as a big brother to you. It's just natural for me to protect you. And don't think you're still having a crush on me again," he said the last line to tease her. Ginny blushed but smiled at him sincerely. "Thanks Harry… for understanding. Its clear to me now and I'm happy to have you as a brother," she said and gave him a hug before going back upstairs. 'Well that takes care of that one,' Harry thought and went to gaze at the fire again.

"Er… Harry… can I have a word?" Ron said reluctantly as he sat beside him. "Sure, mate, you now you can always talk to me." Harry responded, trying to encourage Ron. "Sorry," he said after a few moments of silence. "For what?" Harry asked. "For being a jealous prat today. I didn't mean to. You know, I just wanted to…" Ron trailed off. "I understand Ron and there's nothing to forgive. You're one of my best friends and like my brother. Don't worry, you are your own person and will do great things yourself, just be patient and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Harry told him. "Thanks mate!" Ron clapped him on the back, grinning widely and went off to bed.

"You're still awake, beloved. What's bothering you?" Fleur asked. She sat down and snuggled close to him. "It's the attack. I don't think that's just it. There will be another, I just couldn't figure out where and when," he said. "We will deal with it when it happens, at least we had a warning and you have informed Dumbledore about your dream. We will help you, you don't have to fight alone, and you have me and your friends to support you." Fleur assured him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him to a tender kiss. "Thank you, love. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I love you."

"Hmmm… I love you too." Fleur mumbled before succumbing to sleep. Harry waved his hand to change into his pajamas. He than transfigured the couch into a reclining sofa bed and conjured a thick blanket then went to sleep comfortably, snuggling closer to Fleur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The remaining days passed normally and soon they were in King's Cross boarding the express. "Be careful all of you, no sneaking around or any dangerous adventures." Mrs. Wealey reminded them. "We'll owl as often as we can. Just focus on school." she finished and waved as the train rolled out of the station.

"Here's a compartment. Hi, Luna!" Ginny said and entered the compartment followed by Harry, Ron, Fleur and Hermione. "Hello, Ginnerva," Luna replied in her dreamy voice. Fred and George disappeared earlier with Lee Jordan. "Well, I'm off to the teachers' compartment for now, I just need to get instructions. Be back later. See you, beloved" Fleur blew Harry a kiss and was gone. "You're Harry Potter," the dreamy voice said. "Yes, I am… er… hello." he said and politely shook her hands. "_Hello, Ronald._" She greeted Ron. "Er… Hi!" Ron said reluctantly as Ginny and Hermione giggled at him. "Well, we have to go too, Harry. We need to get instructions from the Head boy and girl at the prefects' compartment then we need to patrol from time to time." Hermione said and dragged him out.

A few minutes later, all of them are back at the compartment. Neville, who joined them earlier, was showing off a plant he got from his gran to Ginny and Luna. Ron and Harry are playing wizard's chess while Hermione and Fleur is having a little girl talk. Then the door slid open and as expected, the slimy git, Malfoy and his two cronies made their appearance. "Well, what do we have here… looks like Potty had some changes during the summer. Oooohh, I'm scared," he drawled. He was shocked when he saw how intimidating Harry looked but recovered quickly, hiding his uneasiness with his usual sneer. "And I see your fan club also grew, as if they are any improvement from Weasel and Mudblood. And… well, hello, there gorgeous," he said in what he thought of as a sexy tone to Fleur. "Why don't you join us instead and let me show you a good time with a real man."

Fleur and Hermione made an exaggerated gagging sound. "Please, ferret, as if you are a manly man." Hermione said. "Yeah, I find your proposal very "queer". It's a shame you haven't stepped out of the "closet" yet." Fleur teased. "Are you insinuating that I'm gay?" Draco growled. "There is nothing to insinuate," Fleur continued. "You act more feminine than I am." Draco turned beet red and drew his wand. "Don't you even dare point that at my girlfriend, Malfoy" Harry said, his voice low and cold. Draco turned his attention to Harry and came face-to-face with a very menacing sight. Harry stared giving him a glare, his wand pointed at Malfoy, his eyes glowing a very dark emerald green. He's emanating an aura of lethal danger. "I'll get you soon Potter, mark my words." Malfoy said, trying hard to hide his fear as he made a gulp and run off with Crabbe and Goyle. "Thank you for defending me, beloved," Fleur kissed his cheek to calm him down. Harry gave her a smile and the group went back to their normal activities.

After a few minutes, an explosion was heard and the express came to a violent stop. Harry, Ron, and Neville were thrown forward. With his enhanced reflexes, Harry planted his feet firmly on the floor and stopped the guys from colliding with the girls. A scream pierced the air. "The trains under attack!" a voice coming from the front yelled. "Guys, stay inside the train and help the other students. Hermione, Fleur, check with the prefects and teachers who are on board. I'm going out no buts." And Harry dashed out already in his battle gear before anyone could protest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the bad cliffie. This chapter took a while, I know I planned to post two chapters but things have been a bit slow for now. I feel like I rushed the completion of this one, anyway, next chapter will have some action.

To Yenom: Thanks for the points and review. Hope Fleur's explanation made sense. Also, thanks for the warning, I wasn't really aware of it.

To Shinigami's Shadow: I normally wouldn't mind but I still need them. And Griever's claws are itching for them. Bwahahaha/maniacal laughter/

To gaul1: Sorry, I can't bash his character in this fic. I have some other plan for him.

To sirius009: Thanks for the review. That was one of my dilemma since I didn't want to go as far back as GoB, but I might consider a prequel solely focused on the their relationship.

To Blue Werewolf Boy: Thanks for the review. I'll update as fast as I can. I already have ideas for the major points and scenes in the story, its just the small, trivial scenes that's hindering me plus where a certain GF would be found and such.

Keep on reviewing. Any advice and tip would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still doesn't own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Harry dashed towards the end of the train, brushing past other students who came out of their compartments. "What is going on?" asked some, obviously unaware of the attack. "Is that Potter?" asked some fifth years as he passed them in a blur. "Wow, he looks hot!" said one witch, temporarily distracted from the confusion. "Students, get back in your compartments were it is safe. Prefects, check on the first years. Head boy and girl and seventh years please join the teachers on patrol." A voice boomed throughout the train.

Harry quickly got out of the end door, grabbed hold of an overhead rail and swung himself on the roof. He quickly surveyed the area, 20 dementors are circling 30 meters around the train. 16 Death Eaters apparated 15 feet behind the dementors, 8 on each side of the train, then started to approach slowly. 'I have to even up the battlefield. Damn it, I don't want to reveal my strength to Voldemort this early.' He said. _/No need to worry, master. It doesn't matter if he is alerted of our presence/_ Griever assured him. _/We will only fight for you and the side of light, master/ _Shiva agreed. _/Alright, lets give these intruders a beating they won't forget/ _Harry replied smirking. He rushed to the center of the train, "Holy Expecto Patronum!" He yelled the fused spells, his wand raised above his head. The stag sailed into the sky, no longer just a silvery mist but blazing brightly with tendrils emanating from it like an aura. The dementors shrieked in extreme agony and began to evaporate as the tendrils drew them closer to the patronus.

The Death Eaters were shocked and froze in place for a few moments. A cold voice shouted and snapped them out of their stupor then ordered them to attack. Harry quickly scanned them with his glasses. Not all of the Death Eaters presented a strong aura, only two are adept at casting the unforgivables, as his glasses showed him the read out. It also identified them as Luscius Malfoy and Wormtail. 'So the two rats are leading this attack' he thought then leapt off the train to the side where Wormtail and Malfoy are. /Shiva, please protect the train/ he summoned. A pillar of ice erupted from the ground in it is the beautiful, ice blue GF. The pillar exploded releasing Shiva, she then raised her arms and gathered ice energy from the air, "Diamond Dust!" she casted. The train became enclosed in a dome of ice and jagged, deadly sharp pillars of ice erupted from the ground, surrounding the train. The Death Eaters casted "Incendio" in an attempt to melt the thick layer of ice. /Carbuncle/ he summoned next. "Ruby Light" he shouted as the furry, bunny-like GF appeared from a hole on the ground. It jumped up and the ruby crystal on his forehead shone brightly, casting "Reflect" on Harry and the train.

The spells rebounded to the Death Eaters, burning one who was too close and three who were too slow to dodge. Now the train is completely protected physically and magically. Harry ran towards Malfoy and Wormtail, he casted "stupefy" followed quickly by "expelliarmus" to two who jumped in his way. 'That takes care of four on this side' Harry noted as he saw Malfoy running towards him and Wormtail shuffling cowardly behind him. Two stunning spells rebounded off him, cast by the death Eaters coming around from the other side of the train. The spells hit one, Harry rolled to the left, casted "stupefy" and "expelliarmus" on two more. A full body bind bounced off him and hit its caster. "Confuse!" Harry waived his hand at two who ran to his left, away from his wand side. They then began to stun the other two behind them who in turn stunned them also.

Harry quickly faced Malfoy. "Potter, you will pay for interfering, Crucio!" Malfoy screamed. Not taking any chances even with a reflect shield, crouched low dodging the spell then caught Malfoy in a leg sweep. "You resort to muggle fighting, eh, Potter, so be it." Malfoy jumped up and conjured a two edged long sword and shield. "I'll kick your ass so bad, you'd wish you we're never born," Harry spat and drew his gunblade. Malfoy's eyes visible even with his mask on, widened in shock and worry as he caught sight of the unusual weapon. He attacked and metal clashed against metal, he put every ounce of strength on his strikes but Harry parried each with little effort. Harry's movement is fluid and graceful only adding to Malfoy's frustration as Harry continued to taunt him. "Is that the best you can do? A girl can hit harder than that!" Harry then made his two successive slashes. Malfoy's sword was thrown out of his hand as he parried the first slash, he then brought up his shield to block the next one. Harry pulled the trigger as the blade hit the shield; a huge blast shattered the shield as Harry used demolition ammo. Malfoy flew several feet back, he got up unsteadily to his feet, clutching his bleeding left arm, obviously broken. "You'll pay for this, Potter, Mark my words!" he snarled and apparated away.

"Wormtail, you rat!" Harry shouted at Peter Pettigrew, who he saw at the corner of his eye sneak around to the other fallen death eaters during his fight with Malfoy. The others who were not stunned had already apparated away while Wormtail was reviving the stunned and the one in full body bind. "Tell your master, Tom, his reign of terror will end soon!" Harry spat threateningly. Wormtail barely nodded as he is shaking in fear and apparated first, leaving the others he just revived. They all followed suit but before the last four could leave, a powerful blast of air flung them a few feet away. Staggering to their feet they stared in shock as a huge horned monster with bat wings loomed near the front of the train. It has long arms and large clawed hands. The lover torso is shaped like a bee's lower body and a sharp pointed stinger protruded at the end. It doesn't have any legs or feet. The Death Eaters quickly apparated, not wanting to find out what the creature is. "What the bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, he took up an offensive stance, his jaw set in determination. _/It's an elvoret, young master/ _Griever informed him. _/What the hell is it doing here now, I didn't even know it existed in this world. Heck, I'm not even sure Hermione knows they exist/ _he replied. _/They are rare in this dimension and other monsters even come here by accident when they happen to stumble upon a portal while others are rare or have the capability to exist in other dimensions like us GFs/ Griever_ explained. _/Fight it, master. I feel a strong presence in him. Perhaps another has come to test you/_

"I will fight it regardless, it might endanger my friends." Harry yelled a battle cry and rushed at the monster. He scanned it quickly and found it weak against the element fire and physical attacks. He junctioned it on his blade attack and switched his from demolition to fire ammo. He leapt at it, connected two slashes, also pulling the trigger, causing considerable damage. He flipped backwards to a safe distance. It swiped at him with its claws and he rolled to the left, barely dodging. He didn't anticipate the strong blast of air from its mouth and he was flung a few feet away. He twisted in mid air and landed on his feet. /Ifrit/ he called as he focused his left arm stretched with palm open. "Hell Fire!" Harry shouted. A loud roar boomed in the air as the horned, fire GF appeared looming over the elvoret, a ball of fire and magma at his feet. He clasped his hands and pounded on the ball hurtling it towards the monster. The elvoret screamed in pain as the ball exploded on it, burning its flesh with the intense heat. Harry rushed at it once more as Ifrit's attack subsided and attacked with renzokuken, hitting/blasting it with eight slashes, he then dragged his gunblade in the dirt and hit the monster with an upward slash finishing it off. The elvoret disintegrated and was blown by the wind leaving an orb of light. _/Your actions during this whole ordeal deemed you worthy to command my power. I give you respect and allegiance. I am Pandemona/_ a voice from the orb declared and then went into his body. _/Thank you, Pandemona, for your allegiance/_ Harry replied while leaning on his gunblade, he's exhausted from fighting on his own.

He walked towards the train after catching his breath and recalled Shiva, who was still guarding the express. The ice shattered into fine powder and Harry went to talk to the train's engineer. "Both of you alright?" he asked the two awe struck engineers. "We're fine but we can't say the same for the engine. You see the engine runs with a magical core and when that blast tore open the chimney, I think it caused some damage to the magical core," the engineer explained as he went out and approached the front were the iron chimney was supposed to be, there was now a big hole, a black gem the size of a basketball can be seen. "I am not sure since this engine is very old but its supposed to be enchanted to be self-repairing, if the core was damaged, it was supposed to be easily repaired just by giving it a boost with an enchanted trinket called a solomon's ring but its really hard to come by and we don't have one with us." Harry quickly pulled out the item from his pocket. 'Lucky coincidence' he thought. The ring shone and flew into the core, the damage was repaired and the engine looked brand new. Another orb of light flew and went into his body unnoticed by the engineer who was busy staring at the engine. _/I have waited to be released by the one worthy of my trust. I am Doom Train/ _a deep, baritone voice with a slight echo announced in his thoughts. _/Thank you/ _was all Harry could say, as he is still exhausted. "I think we should head out. They would sure be worrying about us by now." He said to the engineer. He quickly walked to the nearest door and went in, ignoring the students peering out of the windows.

"Amazing skills, Potter!" exclaimed some he passed by the corridors. "Wicked, you sure kicked their ass!" said some. "What spells did use for that ice dome and ball of fire?" asked some seventh years. 'At least they didn't see the GFs, I don't want to explain things yet.' He thought as he just shrugged and shyly smiled at their questioning looks. "Beloved!" Fleur exclaimed as he came into the car where their compartment is and quickly hugged him tightly. "We were so worried, that's very foolish of you to run off on your own. We could have helped. Why did you enclose us in that ice dome?" she reprimanded him, a bit furious. "It was something I had to do on my own for now. I'm sorry, I'll try not to do it again." Harry responded tiredly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Fleur noticed this and quickly pulled him in to their compartment after stopping any more inquiries. "I'll answer all your questions later guys," he told Ron, Hermione, and the others in the compartment. "I'll just take a short nap, I'm so tired." He closed his eyes and laid his head on Fleur's shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Incompetent fools! How can you fail? This attack could have distracted them enough from our true goals if you have succeeded." Came the cold, sinister voice of Voldemort. "It was P-p-p-potter, my Lord. He stopped us." Wormtail replied, head bent low, prostrated in front of Voldemort, shaking in fear. "ARE YOU TELLING ME A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY STOPPED A SQUAD OF DEMENTORS AND DEATH EATERS!" he bellowed._

"_Unbelievable as it may seems my lord, Potter has acquired some power since the last we saw him. He possesses an unusual weapon and he also seemed to command magical creatures we do not know of." Malfoy informed him. He is kneeling in front of the Dark Lord, nursing his bandaged left arm. Voldemort rose seething in fury. He couldn't accept a mere boy again foiled his plans. "Stop making pathetic excuses! Crucio!" he cast on Malfoy and Pettigrew._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke shortly and stared into a white ceiling. He sat up and blinked a few times to focus his sight. "Good you're awake," Madame Pomfrey approached. "My God, Potter, first day back and you already landed in the hospital wing," she said exasperated then went to check him over. "Well, you seem fine and was just too exhausted earlier. God knows what you've been doing but you have to be careful too. Professor Dumbledore wish to speak to you, let me get him." And she strode off.

"Feeling better now, Harry?" came Dumbledore's voice. "Yes, sir, I'm fine now but how long was I out." He asked. "It has just been half an hour ago when the express pulled into the station (A/N: Forgot the name. Was it also named Hogsmeade?). You were immediately brought here when your friends failed to wake you from your nap. The feast hasn't started yet since I needed to hear the reports first. Thanks to your warning earlier this summer that I had an inclination that the train might be one possible target to be attacked and was convinced to ask some of the teachers to board the express and keep a look on things. However, I never anticipated your actions." Dumbledore finished, the last line said in a soft reprimand. "I'm sorry, sir, I acted on instinct and didn't want to involve anyone else. I…" he was cut-off. "Everything turned out for the best, that is what matters. Now, care to fill in some details since the teachers weren't able to witness everything that occurred outside."

Harry recounted the events as best he could remember, as for the GFs he explained to the Headmaster that he will tell everything when they're in the privacy and security of his office. "Yes, very good decision. We don't want unwelcome ears to know about it. Come to my office anytime. I believe there are others anxiously waiting to see you. Let me just fetch them. Oh and 300 points to Gryffindor for a job well done" And the Headmaster took his leave. Fleur immediately rushed to him, followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and hugged him. He stroked her hair and gave her a reassuring kiss. "You had us worried mate, what happened to you?" Ron asked. "I was just exhausted from the battle but I'm fine now." He then recounted the events. "Well, I certainly hope the Ministry would take some action for this. After all, a train full of students saw the dementors and death eaters." Hermione added. "Lets hope they do." Harry sighed. "So, when are you supposed to be let out? We can still go to the feast since it hasn't started yet." Ginny spoke. "I'm not sure but I feel fine now."

"Alright, I'll go and ask Madame Pomfrey," Ginny strode into the Nurse's office. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again, beloved." Fleur whispered softly. "I promise." Harry said and gave her a kiss. A few minutes later, Harry was released. "What the hell is she doing here?" Harry said in a low, cold voice when they entered the Great Hall, glaring towards the teacher's table, specifically on a large woman who looked freakishly like a toad busy chatting with one of the professors. "Who?" Hermione asked, well aware of the sudden tension coming from Harry.

"Minister Fudge's Hell spawn," he gestured viciously to the high table. "Umbridge."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, I never thought this chapter would come out in just a few hours. The words suddenly came to me as I sat staring at the computer screen. Hope you all like it. Keep on reviewing.

To Yenom: Thanks again for the review. Holy can kill the dementors, it's just that its potency was reduced since Harry was still recovering from the effects of being in contact with a dementor when one collided with him.

To Anonymous Idiot: Thanks for the review and wonderful insight. I'll reveal this one thing I will do with the story. Harry will be able to glean some facts and clues to help him in his quests but it won't be as easy as a walk through the park nor would he be able to access every detail on Voldemort's plan. The story wouldn't be that thrilling if he can plus, lets not forget, Voldemort himself is an accomplished Occlumence and Legilimence.

To WOW: Thanks for the review and sorry for the frequent ANs, I'm still relatively new here. I assure you I will be having lesser to practically nil ANs in the upcoming chapters. As for having this story removed, please don't, it would be unfair to those who are waiting for updates and quite enjoy reading this.

To Shinigami's Shadow: Sure you can do with them as you please, assuming there's anything left when I'm done with them. Hehehe. Keep on reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still doesn't own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

The Great Hall burst into cheer and applause as Harry and the others went to their house table. He blushed at the attention and shyly scanned the room. Several guys are looking at him in awe while some are busy telling their buddies bits and pieces of his fighting abilities that they were able to witness. Some girls are looking at him with dreamy eyes and appreciative smiles, whispering to each other, giggling, and then casting Fleur envious glares. The only table that was silent and giving him deadly glares were none other than the Slytherins. His eyes landed towards the high table, the teachers who were on the train giving him grateful looks. Umbridge was smiling but he can tell by the steely expression of her eyes, she was not amused.

"I must go to the high table for now, beloved. I'll catch up with all of you later." Fleur gave him a peck on his cheek and waved to all of them. She sat beside Prof. Flitwick and was immediately greeted by the cheery professor. Prof. Mcgonnagall walked in with the first years in tow and gave her usual speech to begin the sorting. The sorting hat started to come to life and to everyone's surprise it gave a different opening song.

"That was weird, I do believe the hat just gave us a warning." Hermione mused at the others. Harry gave her a nod, his eyes furrowed in contemplation. But the others seemed to be more interested with Harry.

"Your very lucky mate. How did you ever get a girl like her?" asked Dean Thomas, looking at him also in awe, eyes even more widening when Fleur kissed him.

"Not too mention the way you fought, blimey, that was totally wicked." Exclaimed Lee Jordan, hyperactively.

"Yeah, Harry, wish I could fight like that or just be even to cast decent spells." Neville added.

"Shush all of you, Prof. Dumbledore is about to speak." Hermione tutted at them when the sorting was finished. They all quickly focused their attention at the high table and the Great Hall fell silent. The wizened wizard stood up and cleared his throat.

"I know of all you are brimming with questions due to recent events however I also believe we're all famished due to all this excitement, everyone tuck in." Everyone gave a disappointed "oh" but knew he will tell them after the feast. He waved his hand and the feast began, the students resuming their conversations, recounting the stories that were passed by the select few who witnessed it, getting exaggerated as it went down further the grapevine.

"Come on, Harry, tell us what happened and where'd you get that outfit, not to mention that awesome sword you wielded." Egged some fifth years. Collin Creevey took pictures, his hero worship of Harry reaching new heights.

"Ohhh, I wish I could see you in that outfit again Harry even though you also look good in your school robes now." Parvati gushed at him, giggling with Lavender.

"If only you weren't taken yet, I know a lot of us would like to get a chance with you," added Lavender. Her comment spurned another round of teasing led by Fred and George, which only intensified when Harry blushed furiously.

"Leave him alone you dolts. At least let him finish eating." Hermione admonished them.

"Dash righ, lib im be," Ron piped up with his mouthful, earning him laughter from the guys and appalled looks from the girls.

"Come on, Hermione, I know you agree with us." Parvati and Lavender teased her silently. She stared at her plate, slightly turning away from Harry since her face is flustered.

"Are you alright, 'Mione? You look pale." Harry asked full of concern, "Is there something wrong?"

"What? Oh, its nothing Harry. It just feels a bit stuffy in here." She fanned herself with her hand to emphasize her excuse. As they finished eating, the hall went silent once more as Prof. Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we are all satiated, there are a few announcements I have to make. First years are to be aware that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden hence the name. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to inform all that performing magic is not permitted along the corridors as some other things, which can be found in the extensive list attached to the door of his office. Now, I know all of you are eager to know about the exciting incident earlier." He paused as the room buzzed with eager murmurs.

"Yes, it was confirmed that dementors and death eaters were the one responsible for the failed attempt of attacking the express. Their purpose are still unknown but I assure you that this will not hinder our daily activities nor will it undermine our safety. I say to you now that we are facing most trying times ahead but one most not lose hope. As a few of you are fortunate to witness, that even in darkness light can be found and it is in our effort, courage, unselfish deeds and unity do we find the strength to overcome the challenges laid down before us. And it is due to these events that I give praise to all students, prefects, and teachers who stood up and kept calm in the face of danger and to Harry Potter, for his noble actions." Prof. Dumbledore raised his goblet to everyone as they all applauded and cheered. The headmaster then raised his hand and they all quieted down.

"Now, for other matters, we had some changes in our teaching staff with the addition of the new Assistant Teacher Training program. We are very pleased to welcome Prof. Grubbly-Plank who will be taking the Care for Magical Creatures lessons; and our new DADA teacher, Prof. Umbridge. Our pioneers for our ATT program, Ms. Fleur Delacour, assistant for the Charms class. Mr. Tobias Celt, assistant for Ancient Runes, and Ms. Alpha Mercurius, assistant for Potions. Quidditch tryouts will be on…" he trailed off as the sound of "_Hem, Hem_" cut him off. He looked at Umbridge inquiringly then politely nodded and sat down as it became evident that she wanted to make a speech.

"Thank, you, headmaster. Good evening to everyone and to my fellow teachers…" she started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tiredly climbed the marble stairs towards the Gryffindor tower. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he recalled the events of the past two weeks. Umbridge's speech made him absolutely furious, as usual she "in behalf of the ministry" denied that You-Know-Who has returned and that the attack was merely the action of a rogue group riding the bandwagon of the "rumored" return of the dark lord. She even made indirect snide remarks at him, that they have a theory that the act itself is a result of someone's plot to gain more fame. He shut the rest of the speech out after that and concentrated on meditating to calm himself. Hermione, being the attentive one, kept listening. The speech revealed some more interesting info, it seems that the ministry decided to interfere with how Hogwarts is run.

It became evident on the ridiculous educational decree placing Umbridge as Hogwarts High Inquisitor, not too mention the worthless DADA lessons she's giving. It quickly plummeted to Harry's least favorite subject besides potions. He used to look forward to attending classes but now he tends to lose his temper when he does. Harry was just returning from his last night of detention. The only consolation he got which keeps a little semblance of normalcy to his life is Fleur and Quidditch but even his love life is like a roller coaster ride.

'How can Fleur even be insecure? She's the most stunning and elegant woman I know and love her to death,' mused Harry.

_Flashback_

"_H-hi, Harry," Cho smiled. They ran into each other on the first day of classes. "How was your summer?"_

"_Oh… er… Hi. Well, my summer's been great. I got too spend more time with my friends and Fleur. How about you?" Harry winced. He shouldn't have asked about her summer, that was insensitive of him after what happened last term._

"_oh… it was fine. So you and Fleur are really…"_

"_There you are beloved." Fleur approached. She stopped abruptly and looked at him then Cho, giving her a weak smile. Harry linked his arms with her._

"_Cho, this is Fleur, my girlfriend. Fleur, meet Cho." Harry introduced, ignoring the awkwardness of the situation._

"_Nice to meet you, Fleur. I have to go, see you around Harry, its been nice chatting with you." Cho shyly smiled at both of them then went towards the dungeons._

"_She's beautiful…" Fleur said blandly._

"_Huh? Er… I guess." He replied, looking at her skeptically._

"_So, do you plan to 'see' her around?" Fleur said with a bit of an edge in her voice._

"_What! Of course not. I don't think she meant it that way, we just ran into each other. Is something wrong, love?" Harry asked incredulously._

"_No, nothing's absolutely wrong." She said a bit stiffly. "I'll 'see' you around, beloved." She added, kissed him quickly on his cheek and walked off._

_End Flashback_

Harry sighed. He was lucky they didn't have a row they couldn't settle out… yet. He and Fleur made up on that same day, both apologizing for being ridiculous. He lifted hisright hand when he was near the portrait hole to the common room. Looking around to make sure no one is watching, he waved his left hand over it, casting "cure" and the wound that spelled out 'I mustn't tell lies' healed leaving no trace and the stinging pain reduced to nothing but small pricks. There's no need in worrying his friends about what happened to him in detention. "Courage is our creed," he said to the Fat Lady.

As he entered the common room, the familiar sound of Hermione and Ron arguing welcomed him. His best friends were seated by the fireplace.

"Hi, guys. You're still up?" he inquired. The two stopped bickering and turned their attention to him.

"Oh, Harry, finally you're here. What has that foul woman done to you?" Hermione asked as she pulled him to a chair near her and looked over him like a mother hen.

"I'm fine 'mum' she did nothing I couldn't handle,' he teased.

"See 'Mione. I told you he'd be fine. As if that toad could dish out anything Harry couldn't take." Ron smirked. "Don't mind her, mate. She's just peeved at how our DADA classes are going and that she's worried it'll ruin her O.W.L.S."

"But it really is something to worry about, Ronald," she retorted hotly. "And it's not just about our exams. How can we fight and defend ourselves if we don't even practice the spells? That's why I think we need to learn DADA ourselves."

"What! You need us to do extra work, but we're behind assignments as it is!" Ron whined.

"But this is more important than assignments," she stated getting odd looks from Harry and Ron. "Come off it will you, even I know when something is more important. We need to learn not only for the sake of our exams but as Harry said, we need to prepare ourselves for what is out there more than ever since V-voldemort has returned."

'Whoa, she's serious. That's the first time she said Voldemort' Harry was amazed.

"Let's say we do go ahead with it, how exactly can we go around to doing it? We can look up spells, curses and jinxes in the library but how will we know were doing it right?" Ron said.

"That's why we need someone capable to teach us!" she responded as if it was that obvious.

"So, this is what you've been arguing about? Who would teach us? If you're referring to Lupin…" Harry was cut off.

"I meant you, Harry. You're more than capable to teach us." Hermione looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Say what? That's crazy, I'm hardly a teacher, what makes you think I'm capable of teaching you?" Harry stared at her surprised.

"Well, she got a point there, mate," added Ron, scratching his chin in deep thought. "I mean, all the adventures we had for the past for years, you being a Tri-Wizard champion, and your special training last summer, it really makes you more than capable."

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. "It's not that simple. It's not just about casting spells and waving our wands. You just don't know how it feels when you're in a duel, when your life is at risk and all you have is your wits to survive. Its very dangerous and not child's play. Hell, do you think Cedric didn't know it, that he wasn't prepared and serious that he got himself killed," he continued in a steely tone.

"Harry, we didn't want to remind you about what happened last term and we certainly aren't having a go at Cedric. The reason we want you to teach us is because you do know how it feels to face Voldemort while we can't even imagine it. And we also want to help you, Harry, and not be a liability like what happened during the train ride. We don't want you to run off on your own again." Hermione looked at him pleadingly. "Please at least think about?"

"Alright. I'll sleep on it for now. Good night." He said and walked up to the dormitory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't sleep that night. He silently got up and dressed. He took his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. He checked to make sure he didn't wake anyone and made his way down the common room and out of the portrait hole.

'Better do something productive tonight'

He looked at the map to check for anyone on patrol, then quickly scanned the layout of each floor for any signs of a possible hidden chamber, room, corridor, passage way or anything.

'That's odd, there's a space between the Gryffindor Wing and the main building of the castle. It's almost at the center and only appears to occupy the second up to the top floor.' He frowned. 'Its too small to be a chamber yet too thick to just be a wall. It couldn't be a corridor or hallway since it appears to be a dead end. It doesn't connect with any hallway on one end the other end touches the wall and beyond is already the castle grounds.'

He walked towards the marble staircases that link the way to the classrooms and other house wings. 'Hmmm… I appear to be away from it and there isn't any other way to it from the stair cases.' He pondered as he stopped before going out the archway to the stairs.

He walked deeper into Gryffindor Wing, a bit away from Gryffindor tower, to an inconspicuous area. He turned right into a passageway eight feet long. 'Alright, I'm near the space but this path doesn't even reach it.'

He looked around the wall his facing but found nothing. He looked at his left and was amazed. There is an alcove with some sort of console. 'Well, that couldn't be a muggle ATM machine.' He investigated and found a square flexi glass slightly bigger than an average hand. What surprised him is the huge logo carved on it almost covering the glass. 'The design looks exactly the same as Squall's Griever necklace.'

Following his instinct, he raised his right hand where he wore the griever ring and placed it on top of the glass. His ring glowed and a line of gold colored light scanned his palm from the tip of his fingers down then up again. "Welcome, descendant of the Leonhart line. Please enter your name for proper identification." A soft feminine voice stated. Beside the glass plate, a keyboard appeared and a small rectangular monitor above them both came to life, an underscore blinking.

Harry quickly typed his name and pressed enter. He heard the hiss of a metal door closing. When he looked back, the entrance of the passageway was closed. Another hiss and the wall he was facing slid up and half of a ten-foot tunnel extended out from his side and another from the other side connecting at the center. (A/N: Think of the tunnels in Esthar where the FF8 guys travel via levitating platforms.) Parallel to it, as seen through the glass, are stonewalls a few feet away and a stone ceiling is above the tunnel. The tunnel is suspended, on what appeared to Harry as a very deep abyss.

Harry walked out to the other side and went in when the door automatically slid open. He was in a room twice the size of Gryffindor common room. To the left of the door is a fireplace, the fire magically lit when he entered, between two floor-to-ceiling windows looking into the castle grounds. To the right of the entrance, at the center of that wall right across the fireplace is a metallic double door. 'Bet that slides open too,' thought Harry.

To the left of the fireplace is a staircase that leads into the second floor landing with a balcony overlooking the common area by the fire. Both the balcony and common area have coaches and lounging chairs; the balcony has a second small fireplace right above the double door's below. To the left of the balcony are two double doors made of wood, the other one almost by the corner of a walkway that also overlooks below the common room. On the opposite side of the balcony is an archway similar to the archway at the Gryffindor Common room that leads to the dormitories.

"Welcome, Harry. I see you found my secret chamber," Godric's voice called out to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at the small fireplace and above the mantelpiece a painting emerged. Harry was completely amazed. "Hello, Godric. This place is amazing; it's like a whole house inside the castle. And also a lot better than Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets."

"Glad you approve. Technically, this isn't just my secret chamber. Rowena Ravenclaw and I built it. I guess she had a premonition of things to come when she insisted on how this place would be designed because a few years later, we got married." Godric laughed heartily.

"But how can this place fit in here? I almost didn't notice it on the marauder's map and would have just shrugged it off as an oddity." Harry asked.

"Duh, Harry, the space is expanded and other charms were used as well so it wouldn't appear much when the castle is mapped. The same spell was used to conceal your godfather's house." Godric chided him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, stupid question." Harry replied, embarrassed.

"Anyway, Harry, let me tell you a brief run down of this place. The double door to your left leads to the training room while the double door beside it leads to the library/study but can also be accessed inside the training room. The room's are huge as well, the training room is made of indestructible walls and ceiling plus, time can also be made non-existent, the same with the other dimension. The archway on the opposite side leads to three bedrooms, a guest room, and bathroom similar to the prefects bathroom. The master bedroom has its own bathroom and changing room. We won't tour them for now but we must go to the room behind the double door below." Godric finished as his holographic image stepped out of the portrait.

They both went downstairs. The double doors slid open as Harry guessed. He gasped as they both went in the room two stories high and 50 feet across on all sides; it's like a muggle hangar. At the corner of the left wall perpendicular to the double door is a two-story building. But what is most astonishing is the unique vehicle he could only think of was a spaceship.

"Harry, let me present to you, the Ragnarok."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this took awhile, been suffering from writer's block. I had a movie marathon of all three HP films, hoping to jumpstart my writing and it worked so far. Hope you all liked it.

To Shinigami's Shadow: Wazzup? Thanks for the review and sorry for the late update. You can have Umbridge and Fudge later. You can even sic Ultima and Omega Weapon at them /smirks evilly/. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More GFs to come but as of now, my attention is on FF8 GFs.

To dragonite: Thanks for the review. Yeah, my writing is rough around the edges. Please tell me the areas that needs polishing, I really want to improve on my style. Hope this chapter was a bit better.

To Blue Werewolf Boy: Thanks, I'm glad you liked my fic. Keep on reviewing please.

To Yenom: Thanks for the review. I had to let Harry let the DE leave, he wanted to show Voldemort how hard he can kick their asses up to the next century, plus I think he deserves to show off his skills a little bit. Voldie was very pissed wasn't he? As for the next fights, it's a secret for now but I'm really working to make it good. Keep on reviewing please.

To Sky: Thanks for the review. I hope you also enjoy the next fight scenes I'm planning.

To gaul1: Thanks. Keep on reviewing please

To Korifi: Thanks for the review. I'll try to update as quickly as possible and also make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoyed this one.

To insanechildfanfic: Thanks. Hope you enjoyed this chap.

To The List: Thanks for the review. I know my writing is not that great and am really working to improve, I just can't promise to change overnight.

To FF-loverHP1: Thanks for the review. I plan to complete the GFs as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still doesn't own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Harry's jaw dropped. He certainly wasn't expecting to see this awesome airship in this world moreso in Hogwarts. Selphie took him in it once, and gave him only basic lessons on how to fly it since they didn't think he would be able to use it in the future.

"How can it be here? Is it still operational, and this whole place seem to have muggle technology but I thought they wouldn't operate in the magical world?" he looked at Godric with disbelief.

Godric chuckled. "As you know I came here from another dimension which is already technologically advanced but also uses a type of magic. In that dimension, the fusion of technology and magic has been used for centuries. When I arrived here, I had no trouble since there is an enormous amount of magical energy present and the wizards I met here just passed the technology I brought as advanced discoveries in charming muggle artifacts. It was also lucky that the magical world is hidden from the muggle world at the time. Haven't you wondered how come we have amenities such as the bathrooms with enormous tubs, showers, and sinks with faucets?"

"Well… we always assumed that those were just renovations made in recent years. But then again, the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was already hidden under the lavatories of the third floor girls bathroom," he answered embarssedly.

Godric gave him a teasing smirk. "Anyway, continuing on, I made this whole chamber at first as a command center of sorts but Rowena made several additions. The Ragnarok is in tiptop condition despite the century it laid unused. You already have the basic operating know how. You will also be trained with its weapon system. There are two 50mm gatling guns underneath the head area and a beam cannon that extends from the body of the ship," he gestured at the areas, the most obvious is the long barrel of the cannon.

"Follow me," he then walked into the story building. "this is the command center and the second floor serves as the control tower for the airship."

Harry looked around the structure. It sure looked like the command center frequently used in muggle sci-fi/action films. Consoles are facing the hangar where they can see outside through floor to ceiling glass panels. Another set of consoles is behind it, facing the opposite direction, towards a large monitor and electronic world map. In one side is a planning room of sorts with a large rectangular table where holographic images and maps are displayed (A/N: Like the one used in the X-Men movie). A second floor metal platform reachable via steel stairs houses the radar and communication system.

"This entire building can monitor the status of the whole castle, its additional security besides the wards and the operation of the hangar. The ship is raised by its platform up and the glass skylight dome above it retracts. During my time, I had limited use with it since we are highly advanced than this world, even today this can be considered advanced since it is a fusion of technology and magic," he explained.

"I imagine the operation alone requires several men. Where will you get them?" Harry asked. He had a bit of an idea how airstations in the other world operates.

"We had trained an elite group of goblins. They are the same as those that work in Gringotts but a little bit friendlier. A longtime ago, I was able to help an elder from one of the leading goblin clans. We established that a select few would be trained secretly for this besides their regular professions. In that way, they can be called upon in anytime and when not necessary they can live their lives normally."

Harry could only nod in response, he's still digesting the information and everything seems difficult to take in at once.

"Don't think too much about it, Harry. All of these will help you in your quest. It is already late. You should sleep on it. As my heir, this whole place is yours now and you are free to come and go as you wish." Godric said as if he read his mind.

They went back in the living quarters and he was guided to the masters bedroom. It is comfortably large with a four-poster king size bed, a walk in closet, a mini-livingroom with a small fireplace and its own bathroom. Another surprise came to Harry as he saw his things were already moved to the room, his clothes neatly hung in the closet, his trunk placed in an overhead storage.

"Good night, Harry. Don't worry about your arrangements, you must rest for now." Godric smiled at him.

"Good night, Godric, and thanks," he smiled as Godric's image slowly faded. He had an uneventful sleep that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, where've you been? You got us so worried." Hermione admonished him when he saw them at breakfast that morning. She quickly sat beside him and shook his shoulders.

"Right, mate, I wouldn't have panicked when I saw your bed empty but when I saw all your things were gone, we couldn't help but think worse. We immediately went down here to tell Dumbledore then here you are. What happened?" Ron said, traces of shock were still visible in his pale face.

"Sorry about that guys. I couldn't sleep last night and went somewhere to think. Lucky I thought to do it since I was able to meet Godric again. As for my things, lets just say they were moved to a safe place." Harry replied reluctantly. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Oh, so, does that mean you won't be staying in Gryffindor tower anymore?" Hermione asked glumly. Ron's eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"I'm still staying there, just in a different room." Harry answered guardly. Godric showed him another tunnel that goes from the secret chamber into Gryffindor tower that morning. He didn't want to keep it a secret but he felt this isn't a right time to discuss it. He plans to use the chamber as a last refuge for the school and its imperative that it remains a secret for now. "I can't discuss it here without the risk of the information leaking to someone undesirable. We don't know who could be listening in," he explained.

His friends nodded, they accepted his reason reluctantly. They focused their attention on breakfast as other students started to come in the Great Hall.

"Good morning, beloved." Fleur sat beside him and kissed his cheek. "Hi, guys, good morning."

"Hey, Fleur." Ron and Hermione nodded at her. They chose not to inform her of Harry's 'disappearance since they already proved it was nothing to worry about.

"So, Harry, have you thought about it?" Hermione asked.

"Thought about what?" Fleur looked at them curiously. Hermione hesitated and didn't meet her gaze. She wasn't sure if they should involve Fleur since she is technically a teacher of some sort. Harry noticed and gave Hermione an unconditional look to say that he wants Fleur informed. Hermione nodded at him and he whispered to Fleur to explain.

"That's a great idea. I'm in. Why haven't you told me about this sooner?" she looked at the three of them.

"Hermione just thought about it and presented it to me last night, love. I haven't really agreed to it yet,"

"Well, I think you should go through with it. I agree with 'Mione. We want to help and support you beloved. We don't want to be a burden," she looked at him lovingly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we talk about it more this coming Hogsmeade weekend? We could discuss the other details and Harry… before you fly off the handle, there are a couple of other people who are interested." Hermione said and looked at him apologetic.

"What do you mean there are 'others'? How many exactly are we talking about here?" he asked exasperated.

"Well, I'm not sure of the exact number but it's definitely just a few," she added immediately.

"Alright, I can't give you a definite answer yet. Let's see what goes first this weekend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked towards the Headmaster's office right after breakfast. He still got half an hour before his first class. He just told the other's he'll meet them there. Fleur wanted to come with him but he insisted its nothing important, just some unfinished business he needs to discuss with Dumbledore. He came up to the gargoyle and gave the password "Snickers". He knows the headmaster likes sweets but he's still amazed that he knows some muggle candy.

"Good morning, professor," he greeted once he was inside.

"Ah, Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "I was hoping we'd have a talk one of these days. Come, take a seat. Lemon drops?"

Harry shook his head. Once they were both comfortable, he sighed and looked at the headmaster. He began filling him first on the details about his training and GFs he still haven't told him yet. After he was finished he asked if it would be fine if Prof. Mcgonnagall would be there for the next part. Dumbledore walked to the fireplace and called for her.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I have a feeling this is a bit of important news that you decided to have me here. I'm glad that I have earned your trust, please continue." She told him.

"Well, sir, ma'am, there were some developments recently and its because of it that I won't be staying in my dormitory for the rest of my stay here and was wondering if it would be fine if I bring along some of my friends with me," he started. Harry then proceeded to tell them about Gryffindor Chamber, but kept the information about Ragnarok and other technology a secret. He requested that the information be kept between them and he would ask his friends to do the same.

"This is amazing and a bit to take in, Mr. Potter," Prof. Mcgonnagall gasped. "You inherited Godric Gryffindor's chamber and your things were already moved to it you say. Well, I have no objections but it is not my place to decide."

Dumbledore looked at him fondly but he sensed he still had some doubts. "Don't you approve, professor?" Harry asked, a bit annoyed. He really didn't tell them about it to ask their permission but he felt they should be informed to express he trust them and also to express he need them to trust him without question.

"Please understand, Harry, my only concern is for your safety. I would gladly permit you, if only I knew its exact whereabouts," he informed him sadly. Harry felt dejected. He pushed aside this summer's events when he kept things from him and yet he couldn't trust him with this.

"I'll vouch for him and his friends if needed," a third voice spoke up. Prof. Mcgonnagall was startled and her mouth gaped open in awe as Godric Gryffindor's image slowly materialized.

"Ah, Godric, nice to see know you're still hanging around here. It's been awhile and quite a bore." The sorting hat greeted.

"Nice to see you again, too" he nodded at the hat. "Well, Headmaster, Prof. Mcgonnagall. Would my word be enough? I certainly can keep a look on them during their stay."

Dumbledore was surprised but didn't show it, his eyes however were twinkling more than ever. "Of course, Godric. I merely had some reservation if it actually was your chamber that Mr. Potter was brought into. We are facing dark times and as a dear friend of mine always say "Constant Vigilance" is must."

Prof. Mcgonnagall composed herself, and her mouth is a thin line when she resumed her usual serious demeanor. "As I have said I have no objections and it's good to know he would be in your good hands, sir. I even hope his penchant for adventure would mellow out under your guidance."

Harry and Godric shared a knowing look and smirk. Gryffindor was not known for his courage if he himself didn't have a penchant for 'adventure'. Dumbledore smiled at him. "I believe it is time to go. You shouldn't be late for your class. As for your friends, I have no objections for you to bring them. They would be Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Ms. Delacour, I presume," he asked.

"Er… yes, they are." Harry said blushing. 'Those twinkling eyes of him should be made illegal,' he mused.

"Then, it is settled. Prof. Mcgonnagall and I will make the necessary arrangements." He bid him good-bye as he went on his way to Charms class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He set a meeting that night with Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron in the common room. They waited for the rest of the students to go up their dorms first and were just talking about trivial things.

"So, Harry, what is it?" Ginny asked, when they were alone. She couldn't keep her excitement. "Have you decided to go ahead with the plan?"

"No, Ginny, it's not about that. I'm still thinking about it. This is something else," he sighed. "Before I proceed, I ask all of you to keep the information I'm going to give you very secret. It is imperative that it be only us to know about it for now," he looked at them gravely.

"Of course, Harry, don't you trust us?" Hermione said, a bit offended. The others nodded at him showing varied reactions. Ron is curious but he can see he gave him complete trust. Fleur was loving and supportive. Ginny was overly excited.

"Sorry, I had to ask that 'Mione. This is just really important. I have considered what you have told me that you don't want to be a burden and to help me fight. I admit that I do need your help. Follow me and I'll explain further." Harry got up and led them to a grandfather clock in a far corner of the common room. He waved his hand at the face and the griever ring glowed a bit then the clock swung revealing a short passage way.

They went in and the clock closed again once they were inside. Harry went to the metal door and pressed his right hand at the palm reader beside it. With a hiss it slid open. They went through the tunnel and finally, they were inside Gryffindor Chamber.

"Welcome to Godric's secret chamber," he gestured around as the others looked around in glee. Harry gave them a brief tour of the place. Hermione quickly perked up when they went inside the library, which was as big as the school library and contained a broader selection of books. They gathered once more at the second floor common balcony, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Ron had gone ahead after asking him permission and raided the kitchen, bringing them plenty of snacks and butterbeer.

"This place is amazing, beloved." Fleur snuggled closer to him. "Now, tell us the rest of your plan." The others turned their attention to him once more.

"Yeah, mate. And you still haven't showed us where the double doors on the first floor go to." Ron piped in.

"I'll tell you about the room later, there is one more thing you need to know before that. Although I haven't yet considered about Hermione's plan, I accepted that all of you needs to be trained since you will be in more danger than others as my closest friends," he continued. "And for that we need to go to another place."

"Please, Harry, not another surprise. I don't think we could take anymore of it." Ginny groaned. Harry smiled at them then closed his eyes and concentrated.

/Alright, guys. We're ready to go/

In a flash of bright light, they are gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, Where are we?" Hermione asked when her vision adjusted. They were in a vast plain. Behind her is a tombstone. "Oh, my. Raine Loire? You mean, we're…" she gasped.

"Yes, we're in another dimension." he smiled. "And I want you to meet my ancestors and mentors. Guys, these are Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartily-Leonhart, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, and last but not least, Godric Gryffindor."

He motioned at the people who appeared behind him. "These are my friends, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and my girlfriend Fleur Delacour."

"Its such an honor to meet all of you." Fleur said breathlessly.

"Likewise, we finally meet Harry's girl. We heard great things about you." Rinoa beamed at her while Squall nodded.

"Ah, it's a great pleasure to meet fine ladies as yourselves." Irvine kissed Fleur's, Hermione's, and Ginny's hand in grand fashion, which earned him a smack at the back of his head from Selphie.

"Sorry about Irvy, I forgot to tighten his leash." Selphie remarked and waved at them hyperactively.

"And you're the intellectual one as Harry described." Quistis beamed at Hermione warmly.

"Yes, one of the finest witch Hogwarts ever saw other than Rowena." Godric added. Hermione blushed at their compliments.

"Well, I certainly can't picture you having such a great appetite." Zell commented to Ron in his happy-go-lucky way. "You look a tad skinny to me."

"That's because you're a bottom-less pit yourself." Harry teased. "Hey, we resent that!" exclaimed both Ron and Zell. The whole group burst out in laughter.

"Now, Harry informed us that all of you expressed the desire to help him in his fight and we have agreed to train you." Squall stated after a few minutes of getting acquainted with each other.

"We have determined all of your skills and potentials and already have delegated the tasks among ourselves." Godric added. He already scanned their auras when they entered the chamber. "I will all give you advanced training in magic but you will be divided among the others for training in your specializations. Hermione, your mentor will be Quistis, she can bring the most out of the potential of your intellect and will teach everything you know. Ron, your mentor will be Zell, and teach you various martial arts. Plus, we know you're a good tactician so Quistis will give you additional lessons. Ginny, your mentor will be Selphie, I can see you two have already hit it off, I sensed great potential in you with supportive magic and she will be the best one to teach you."

"As for you, Fleur, I will be your mentor." Rinoa piped in. "I sensed dormant sorcery in you and you possess the same bond with Harry that I have with Squall."

"All of us will then help you with summoning GFs and strengthening your minds. Before, using GFs causes memory loss as a side effect but we have found a way to avoid it by sharing the load on your minds with others, it also raises the ability and potency of the GFs powers." Squall explained. "Irvine will then teach you all marksmanship to greatly improve your wand aim."

Everyone nodded enthusiastically. "Now guys, meet the GFs." Harry summoned all of them and they appeared before them. Shiva, Quezacotl, Ifrit, Carbuncle, Siren Pandemona, Doom Train, and Griever surrounded them. They looked at them in awe.

/_As allies of our master, we extend our allegiance to all of you_/ Shiva informed them as agreed by the others. /_I also offer my assistance however I am sworn as guardian to the Leonhart bloodline thus I may only junction myself to my young master_/ Griever replied. /_There are more of us but our brother's will present themselves in due time_/ Siren piped in.

"We understand and are grateful to each of you." Fleur spoke up and everyone nodded.

"Alright, then, shall we begin?" Squall asked with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They gathered once more on the vast plain in Winhill as they completed the final day of training. "We are proud of each one of you." Squall started. All of the mentors are lined up in a formal fashion with squall and Rinoa at the center. "You have performed beyond our expectations and are happy to consider you equals."

He stepped forward to each of them, taking something out of a rectangular velvet box, then pinning them at the upper left side of their clothing near their hearts. They look at it and saw the metallic Balamb Garden logo. "Congratulations, you are the first SeeDs of your world." Squall finished.

Everyone cheered and applauded at them. Formalities aside, their mentors approached them and presented them with a gift. Fleur received the Shooting Star, Ron got a pair of Ergheiz gloves, Hermione was handed a Save the Queen, and Ginny was bestowed with a Strange Vision. They now wielded the same weapons as their mentors. With one last hug, they said good-bye and were returned home amidst more cheer and last minute advice.

The group returned to the chamber the same day. Only about an hour has passed since they were gone but they have spent a very productive year in the other dimension.

"Thank you so much, Harry, for giving us this opportunity. Blimey, we may not be as good as you due to your bloodline limit but now we can be helpful." Ron told him with high spirit.

"Yes, beloved. Thank you for trusting us." Fleur added with the same enthusiasm. Becoming a sorceress suited her greatly.

"This is really great Harry. Thank you but will you still consider teaching others?" Hermione asked tentatively. "I mean it's great that there are now five of us but we can't let the others face overwhelming odds unprepared.

"She's right, you know," entered Ginny. "We just can't let them face certain doom. Especially with the way Umbridge is handling DADA, she's leading all the students to certain death when Voldemort steps up his attacks."

Harry sighed. "You all have a point. Alright, let's proceed first with that Hogsmeade meeting. We certainly can't train too many people without alerting Umbridge. I also just can't bring other people to the other dimension, they don't share the special bond we have. There is also the issue of where we are going to hold the training. It can't be held here, this place will have to remain a secret among us, plus it will be our last refuge if worse comes to worse. It also gives us an advantage over Voldemort."

They already knew about the Ragnarok as Selphie trained them all in flying it. He led them to the hangar and showed them the rest of the technology they can use against Voldemort.

"I see what you mean." Hermione contemplated. "Well, we'll think about something when we go to Hogsmeade."

They made their way back inside. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny said good night and went to their bedrooms. "Lets go beloved. We had a long day and rest will be good."

"Er… right." Harry gulped as he led her to the masters' bedroom that they will be sharing.

"What are you nervous for, beloved?" Fleur teased as she sat down at the edge of the bed and smiled seductively at him. "We already shared a bed back in Grimmauld Place." She teased then patted the space on the bed beside her.

"Oh, I'm not nervous about anything. This just feels differently than when we were back in Grimmauld Place," he responded as he sat beside her.

"It is different. We had grown closer in a short time and our bond have become stronger," she whispered while caressing his face.

"I know, love. I felt more strongly attached to you than ever. I love you so much." Harry gasped and kissed her passionately. "I love you too, beloved" Fleur kissed back with fervor. They spent the night in tender explorations and soft caresses. They completely succumbed to their passion, submerging in pure ecstasy and fulfillment as they become one with each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Another chapter done. Hope you all like it. I didn't elaborate much on the love scene since I don't intend on making this fic a lemon. Anyway, I need HELP! I'm having difficulties in thinking of suitable battle outfits for the rest of the guys. I gladly accept any suggestion.

To Shinigami's Shadow: Will the FF8 gang make an appearance in Hogwarts? Wait for further chapters. Hehehe. Sorry for the teaser, I'm still not sure yet if I will have them make an appearance or not. Keep on reviewing.

To Sky05: Yup, the Ragnarok is the same on the game complete with weapons and they will use it too, once I complete the scene in my mind. I don't exactly have a draft for this fic, I'm writing each chapter from scratch. Hmmm, Cloud's bike… Cool idea, I'll seriously consider it. Thanks for the review.

To Yenom: Harry's physically and magically strong so he puts up with Umbridge for now. I don't want to write him killing her in cold blood, that's just not how Harry is. Yeah, I don't get it either but I had to use some of the situation in the book. She will get what she deserves soon. Thanks for the review.

To gaul1, Blue Werewolf Boy, insanechildfic: Thanks for your reviews.

To Jarno: Thanks for the review. I don't really speak French but had to throw in some words in the beginning since Fleur isn't good in English yet. The translator I used was not that reliable.

To Chris C: Thanks for the review. I can't really have an heir of Ravenclaw here since Godric married her in this fic. That would make the heir kinda a distant relative or something. I am however thinking of writing another fic with that kind of pairing.

To bandgsecurtiyaw: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked all the chapters.

To athenakitty: He's a bit jumpy because of Moody and Squall rub off on him a bit too that's why he takes the possibility of a battle dead serious. Yeah, he'll get rid of madam blacks painting together with kreacher eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still doesn't own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Harry stretched languidly as he watched the sun slowly rising over the mountains. Fleur shifted slightly, snuggling closer while she slept, her head lying comfortably on his bare chest. He stroked her head gently, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"Good morning, love," he greeted as he watched her eyes slowly open.

"Hmmm…" she murmured, reached up and kissed him. "Good morning, beloved. You're absolutely wonderful," she sighed as she went back to her previous position.

Harry blushed. He had to admit that he thinks it was wonderful too, the night they have shared. He isn't one to complain and he would absolutely love to spend each day waking up beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and gazed once more at the scene out the window.

"What do you want to do today, love?" he asked. It's Friday and he only have half the day with classes, the first period not even starting early.

"I don't know about you but I certainly want some breakfast," she yawned softly, slowly propping herself up. "Do you want to eat in the kitchen here or the Great Hall?"

"I think we should go to the Great Hall. We don't want the others getting too curious if we always stay cooped up in here." Harry responded, yawning himself.

"Good, then we should start with getting a shower." Fleur dragged him up, giggling on their way to the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, they met up with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at the first floor common room.

"Good morning, guys," he greeted. "We thought we should have breakfast in the Great Hall this morning."

"Good idea mate," Ron agreed enthusiastically. "The breakfasts the house elves prepare are excellent. Not that I'm complaining about the kitchen here but the supplies we have are appropriate for snacks and light dinner only."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She tried her best not too look at Harry and Fleur, it seems they are a bit more clingy to each other more than usual. "I agree but not for the same reason as Ron's. If we're going to keep this place a secret, its better that we don't raise any suspicions from our schoolmates, more so with Umbridge."

"Yep, we could also catch any news or anything the other students are talking or gossiping about." Ginny nodded. "Plus, we could observe the comings and goings at the High Table."

Harry led them to the main door out the chamber, the one that goes directly into the hall and not the Gryffindor common room, and made their way to the Great Hall. Quite a few children and teachers are already there having breakfast. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down near Fred, George, and Lee. Harry looked at the High Table where he found Umbridge among the teachers. She smirked evilly at him when she glanced then went back to talking to Prof. Flitwick who was politely trying to listen.

'What the hell is that toad up to?' he thought as something unnerved him with the expression he saw in Umbridge's eyes. He concentrated a bit and used silent legilimency, not requiring any wand or chant, at her. His scar startled to prickle with small pain as he saw flashes of her memories. He sensed a dark aura around her that he couldn't place yet. He ignored it in the meantime and focused on a memory where he also saw Fudge.

"_Good evening, Minister, I'm grateful that you have time for me this evening" Umbridge said in her annoying sweet tone. She placed a firecall to the minister that Thursday evening. "The pleasure is all mine, Madame Umbridge. And may I commend you on such an excellent job your doing in Hogwarts." Fudge replied in his happy-git way. "Thank you minister, it's the least I could do for being made High Inquisitor, however, it is in relation to it that I called tonight. I don't want to undermine your brilliance but it seems that I am needing some more control over the school, over the students more precisely," she voiced out. "Yes, it has come to my attention when I read your progress report. No need to worry, I am already coming up with another educational decree and would send it to you once it has been finalized. We certainly can't have Dumbledore forming his own army." Fudge said gleefully and looked at Umbridge conspiringly. "Jolly good then, minister. I will not keep you for long as you are a very busy man." Umbridge nodded happily._

'So, they are up to something.' Harry mused to himself after he saw the memory. He then concentrated on the dark aura he sensed around the toad. As he delved deeper, he felt his scar starting to slowly burn. He felt the Griever give power to his mental defenses while he searched out the source. He however had to cut the link immediately when he saw Umbridge shift uncomfortably, slowly feeling the effects of legilimency, looking around. Lucky, Fleur chatted with him when Umbridge turned to look and was oblivious that he was the one that tried to get into her mind.

'That's weird,' he thought while talking to Fleur, trying not to raise her suspicions. 'That's the second time my scar hurt when Umbridge was near but I wasn't even using legilimency on her when I spent my detention. Something's not right.' He pushed it aside as his friends started to chat with him. He forgot about it when they finished breakfast and went to their Care of Magical Creatures class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While walking towards Hagrid's Hut, Harry looked towards the lake. He sensed a powerful presence in the lake. He felt it more so when the giant squid surfaced a bit and he stared straight into its eyes. When the squid submerged, Harry pushed it at the back of his mind, reasoning that the squid itself is a magical creature and it's possible he just felt its magical essence.

"Uh oh, looks like our Care for Magical Creatures will be observed." Ron commented snapping Harry out of his reverie.

"She's a very horrible woman!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry looked up and saw the toad once more. Umbridge held her head up high, clutching a clipboard, her evil smirk plastered on her face.

Harry gritted his teeth and fought to control his anger. The trio walked towards the side of Hagrid's Hut near a pathway leading into the Forbidden Forest. They settled on the opposite side of the crowd as far away as possible from Umbridge and some Slytherins who had evil grins in their faces, making a bit of a show by being near the "High Inquisitor".

"Good morning class." Prof. Grubbly-Plank started. "We are going to study a new creature as we are already done with bow truckles. Now, can anyone tell me what these are?" she lifted the sheet of cloth covering a rectangular glass cage. Inside are two small, green creatures that look like cactuses but have arms and legs without fingers, black eyes and mouth.

"Anyone?" she said looking around the crowd. The trio raised their hands. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"They are called cactuars, not always seen and are thought to be rare since they are very fast runners and difficult to catch. Their usual habitats are in deserts and a few clusters can be found in plains with tall grasses and near forests," she paused a bit when a few girls giggled at the antics of the creature, calling it cute. "Although they look cute and harmless, they have a unique defense mechanism in which they shoot their spikes in an attack called 1,000 needles, literally showering their enemy with 1,000 spikes," she finished.

"Very good, fifteen points to Gryffindor," the professor said. "As Ms. Granger stated, these creatures, albeit small and cute looking, they can inflict harm. I want you to make sketches of the creatures with as much detail as possible to be handed over at the end of the class."

Umbridge approached the professor and began questioning her about the class, asking from time to time about Hagrid, trying to be subtle in finding his whereabouts. She then went around the students asking mostly Slytherins. She even asked about Malfoy's "accident" with the hippogriff Buckbeak. Harry lost his temper and didn't even try not to comment, which earned him another night of detention. Umbridge left fifteen minutes before the end of the class, when several students screamed then roar where heard. The trio went on red alert and dashed towards the commotion. Prof. Grubbly-Plank had her wand drawn and pointing towards the forest. She stood between what she was aiming at and the fleeing students.

"Change into your battle suits now," Harry instructed at the other two. "Those are toramas and caterchipillers." The professor was throwing curses and hexes at two, large cats that looked like cheetahs but has two long tentacles waving in the air, one at both cheeks instead of whiskers. Two other creatures behind them looks like fat caterpillars the size of motorcycles, lying on their backs, stingers protruding at the end.

In a flash of light, their dressed in their battle suits. Hermione is sporting a body fit, red, long-sleeved, Chinese-style blouse with silver trimmings at the wrist and collar, tucked into fit black denim pants and black knee-high boots with two-inch heels. Over it she's wearing a black vest/trench coat that reaches just above her knees. She's also wearing leather-gloves, buttoned at her wrists. Ron is wearing a white, baggy, short-sleeved Chinese silk shirt that is untucked. He has loose, dark brown, shaolin-monk style pants with the legs tucked in black combat boots. He also wears an unzipped, dark brown, fisherman's vest with many pockets and a small yin-yang symbol at the back. He is wearing his finger-less Ergheiz gloves while Harry's is a full glove.

Ron ran towards their teacher and dove for her just in time, knocking them both out of the way as one of the toramas whiskers sparked then casted fira where the teacher was standing.

"Alright, mates, what's our battle plan?" Ron asked after he brought the professor to a safe place besides Hagrid's hut together with the other students. "Stand back, all of you," he warned before going back to the others.

"This will be a bit difficult," Hermione started. "We must take out the toramas first, they will cast random magic while sitting down but when they stand up, they will charge at us."

They took their battle stances with Hermione at Harry's left and Ron at his right. "Their mostly weak against physical attacks, resistant to most para-magic but will cause them some damage." Harry announced after he scanned them. "Para-magic with status effects should help. Attack now."

Hermione cracked her whip and hit the torama in front of her thrice. The beast growled and was poisoned since the status was junctioned to her weapon. It stood up and pounced on Hermione. She rolled out of the way, swung her whip like a gymnast performing an elaborate move with a ribbon, and hit the beast at its side. The beast jumped backed to its previous position and casted break at Hermione. The ground under her broke with three slabs erupting from it and hitting her, she was affected by petrify.

"Esuna!" Harry casted at her, she quickly stood up and took her stance once more. Harry then charged at the other torama, hitting/blasting it twice; he then flipped backed and casted "Quake!" the ground shook and jumped, causing damage to all the beasts. The other torama stood up and pounced on Harry, both paws raised to claw him. Ron dashed, caught its paws with both hands. It roared at him. "Aaaargh!" he roared back. He threw it sidewards then gave it a series of punch and kicks, ending with a powerful uppercut, throwing it back towards the other monsters.

"Triple," Hermione casted at herself. "Let's end this quickly. Aura!" she casted on all three of them.

"Yahoo! Alright!" Ron exclaimed Ron. He charged at the torama he fought and performed several punch rush, mach kicks, booyahs, and heel drops. He then ended up with the move burning rave, he jumped, slammed his right fist in the ground. A zigzag split the ground, burning towards the monsters. It inflicted fire damage to all the monsters. The torama he attacked roared in pain, panting weakly. It however casted a powerful tornado, inflicting them with wind damages.

They quickly stood up when they fell to the ground, shaking off any disorientation. Hermione used Blue Magic "Gatling Gun!" as magical bullets shot out from her, bombarding the monsters. One of the toramas burst into flames and erupted into dust. "White Wind!" she casted once more on them and they were cured of their injuries. Harry then dashed towards the remaining torama and performed renzokuken, hitting/blasting it eight times then he back flipped back and raised his gunblade up. A pillar of hot energy shot up his weapon, a strong wind circling his body. After a few moments of gathering the energy, he swung the blade of light down and waves of fire erupted sideways from the blade where it hit the ground, burning the remaining monsters once more. His Blasting Zone destroyed the three monsters.

The trio let a sigh of relief. The class erupted in cheer and applause aside from the Slytherins. They smiled and leaned at each other as they catch their breath, the fight lasted the whole fifteen minutes. Even Prof. Grubbly-Plank was clapping and beaming at them with pride and thanks.

"What is the meaning of this!" exclaimed an annoying voice. "How dare you, Potter, using dangerous weapons and spells in the midst of a class. Showing off again I see and you even dragged two of your classmates with you. What is it this time, Trolls attacking you?" ranted Umbridge. Apparently she returned after hearing the explosions and she "conveniently" arrived after the fight is over.

Harry's temper began to rise, his right hand gripped tightly on his gunblade. Ron cracked his fists and Hermione's whip creaked when she flexed it, all three seething in fury.

"You three are hereby…"

"Awarded fifty points each, for your courageous acts and for saving your classmates and professor." Prof. Dumbledore interrupted.

"What? How can you do that? I was about to expel this three for causing this nuisance." Umbridge retaliated, her face red with fury.

"Under different circumstances it would be so, but they only acted in defense and this is a life threatening situation. I saw everything Madame Umbridge," he replied calmly, eyes twinkling, quite amused with the angry toad. "And may I also remind you that I am still the headmaster of this school and the decision to expel a student still lies within me."

"How dare you? The minister will certainly hear of this!" she huffed and stormed back towards the castle.

"Is everyone alright?" asked the concerned headmaster. "Anyone injured?"

"Yes, professor," Harry spoke up. "Luckily, Prof. Grubbly-Plank held of the creatures, giving enough time for us to organize ourselves."

"None of the students were injured, sir" the mentioned teacher joined in. "If it weren't for these three, we could have suffered greatly."

"All is well then," he said, his yes twinkling once more. "Everyone please proceed back to the castle. The rest of today's classes are suspended while we investigate this incident further. Professor and you three, please come to my office, we will need a full account from all of you." He walked back to the castle followed by Prof. Grubbly-Plank after she beamed at them once more.

The Slytherins, lead by Malfoy, grumpily stomped their way back. The remaining students erupted in cheer with the headmaster's announcement and went to the trio patting them in the back and complimenting them. They went off chatting animatedly with each other, eager to spread the news to the others. The trio lagged behind quietly and changed back to their school robes.

/_Your actions have proven you three worthy_/ a voice erupted in their minds as they walked around the lake towards the castle. They looked but there's no one else around and their attention went towards the lake. The Giant Squid rose up, its eyes looking straight at them. A bright aqua-blue orb rose from inside it and the squid swam away. /_I saw everything you have done to protect your comrades. I am Leviathan. I give you my trust and allegiance. Call upon me in time of need_/

They were bathed in blue light and Leviathan joined their ranks.

"Blimey, what a day." Ron said in awe. Hermione and Harry cracked up in laughter.

"That is an understatement." Hermione spoke in between laughs. Soon Ron joined them in laughter and they happily entered the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are all of you alright?" Fleur came up to them during lunch. "What happened?" she asked worriedly while fawning over Harry.

"We're fine, love, just had a small encounter." Harry assured her with a hug.

"Pooh, you had an exciting adventure and you didn't even call us." Ginny pouted good-naturedly. "It would have been a great practice for our skills."

"Sorry, Gin," Ron said, "It was unexpected."

"Yeah, don't worry, you didn't miss much but I must admit I will have both of you on our side anytime." Hermione shared. She then whispered to them, recounting the events. She then opened their mind links so that they could feel Leviathan. After the presentation, they all shared the junction as taught by their mentors.

"We heard you had quite an adventure…" Fred started.

"…and we would have loved to be there." George finished. They came right up to them as the Hall begun filling up with the students.

"Come on, tell us then…"

"…What really have happened…"

"…since we have heard the exaggerated version already…"

"…and the only bit of truth to it is the suspension of today's classes."

The five looked back and forth between the twins like they were watching a tennis match. Harry chuckled and recounted to them what happened the same way he told the headmaster earlier at his office, leaving out the fact about Leviathan.

Harry looked up once more towards the High Table, Umbridge noticeably absent for lunch. His thoughts went back towards the incident. 'Its unusual for any creature from the forest to just come out and attack. Weren't there wards against such things happening.' He mused over this as they continued with lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everything alright, beloved?" Fleur asked. They were comfortably sitting at their private spot by the lake, enjoying the free afternoon. Harry wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back to his chest.

"I was just wondering," he sighed. "Those monsters that appeared, they're not as common as the other creatures in the Forbidden Forest but still, I thought there were wards against such incidents to ever happen."

"Yes, I thought so too, but didn't the Griever tell you that some monsters can travel to other dimensions or already exists in ours albeit rarely seen?" she mused. "Perhaps they have other unknown abilities which render the wards useless against them."

"You have point but I still can't keep wondering why now?" he sighed again. "Of all the five years I spent here, not once was there any mention about monster attacks be it a rumor or in the paper. Even if they existed in this world before they seem to have stayed away from people for so long. I can't help but feel that they were sent or somehow someone arranged for them to arrive here."

"You worry too much," she kidded. "What matters is the incident have been prevented and Dumbledore has been notified. I'm sure he will do something to improve the schools defenses."

"Your right although the students still needs to be prepared. Prof. Grubbly-Plank is a full-pledge witch but she herself had trouble facing those monsters," he said.

"What are you suggesting?" Fleur glanced around, looking at him straight in his eyes.

"I've decided to go ahead with Hermione's plan but it will be for a small number of people. We can't risk being discovered by that foul toad and I don't want the five of us revealing all our abilities this early in the game," he replied. "Tomorrow, we'll proceed with the first meeting in Hogsmeade."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night they also had dinner in the Great Hall. Harry wanted to observe Umbridge once more. He probed her mind once more. What worried him the most is that the dark aura surrounding her seemed to be more intense tonight. He's scar burst in pain as he saw flashes of disturbing scenes. He brought his hand to his scar, careful not to be noticed by the others. He told the others that he would go ahead and just follow him in the "room" when they're finished. He saw Umbridge look at him still angry about the day's events, smirking evilly as if saying she will get her revenge.

"What is wrong, beloved? You looked pale when you left the hall," Fleur asked when she saw him that night seated at the couch by the first floor common room.

"Yeah, mate, you didn't even finish half of your dinner. Why don't I fix us a snack then we'll have the talk." Ron went giddily towards the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. Harry smirked but his eyes showed worry. Ron returned a few minutes later with sandwiches and Butterbeers.

"So, Harry, what's up?" Ginny began.

He looked up to them then addresses another person. "How soon can we call for the goblins help?"

"I'll take care of it. They can be called upon anytime since they never stopped training even after a thousand years. They'll arrive here as early as tomorrow morning." Godric replied.

"Earlier, I used legilimency at Umbridge, once during breakfast and then during dinner." Harry turned to them once more. "The first, I found out they will be imposing another educational decree but no details were discussed. That is irrelevant for now. The second, I saw flashes of battle, monsters attacking, and deaths. I saw these when I tried to find out what was the dark aura that surrounded Umbridge. I saw Voldemort, he was very happy and was giving instructions to his death eaters. I had to stop when my scar burst in pain."

The group gasped with his revelation. Fleur placed her trembling hands on his and giving them a squeeze. Hermione was the first to speak.

"How can that be, Harry? You already mastered occlumency and hadn't had any visions of Voldemort since summer and its Umbridge's mind you were probing. Besides, legilimency can't show you the future, just memories."

"I know but we still need to be ready," he looked at them with a grim expression. "I don't know when but one thing is certain. War is upon us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Took a while, damn writer's block keep popping up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep on reviewing.

To Shinigami's Shadow, Yenom and Blue Werewolf Boy: Glad you liked the chapter. Keep on reviewing.

To Sky05: Thanks for the suggestion. I looked them up for some ideas, I still haven't thought of the other's outfit yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

To dragonite: Thanks for the compliment and review. Don't worry, powerful monsters to come to match their weapons. It just wouldn't be fun if they defeat their enemies with just one hit. Keep on reviewing.

To Jarno: Sorry about that. Save the Queen, Ergheiz and Strange Vision are the highest form of the FF8 gangs weapon. Check this website  for more info and pics of the weapons, just click on Characters.. There's also info on the monsters that I will be using in this fic.

To Gryffindor's: Read and find out. Hehehe. Sorry for the vague answer. I'm suffering from writer's block but I'm sure I can fit it in here somewhere after all the toad hate Harry's got more so half-breeds like Hagrid and Fleur.

To gaul1: They will definitely call the goblins this year. I haven't thought much about the gifts so I just made the FF8 gang give them the highest weapons for each of their apprentices.

To bandgesecurtiyaw and ApocSM: Really glad you're both enjoying this fic. Keep on reviewing.

To Meteorain: Sorry about that. I'm a fan of FF8 too and Squall really rocks! Well, in their fight, he was lenient towards Harry since it's his last day and they want him to go back ion high spirit. He's able to fight several people since he also had the added advantage of sorcery and was tutored by Gryffindor in advance magic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to make up for my mistake. Keep on reviewing.

To ourobo1ros310: Yeah, I'm really having a dilemma with that one. I'm really looking for the best way to bring Diablos into the fic and it wont be easy as you said, he's a dark creature and he will be serving the light. Keep on reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a paperback "HP and the OotP" book I bought a longtime ago, a cd of FF8 RPG and hopefully soon, I'll be able to buy the DVD of FF7: Advent Children.

A/N: A little treat for everyone, this is a Side Quest. Let the GF gathering begin!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

The group woke up fully refreshed the next morning and was once again convened on the first floor common room. They were finalizing their plans for the day.

"Alright guys, the goblins have arrived and have settled down their living quarters. They are currently going through system checks, thereforeas ofnow we areunofficially a fully functional Garden." Harry began. "We're taking out the Ragnarok today so who will be forming the test party with me?"

"As much as I want to go I'll have to decline," spoke Hermione. "I still have to finalize the Hogsmeade meeting and get a final tally on the few who wants to join. Don't forget to be back by lunch, were having the meeting afterwards."

"I pass too mate," Ron added. "I decided to discuss and plan war strategies and tactics with the goblins. Their chief tactician and I spoke and agreed that a combination of Wizards, Muggle, and Goblin tactics will benefit us. Plus someone must stay behind to keep an eye out for unexpected events here."

"I'm definitely going! Think of what adventure we might get into." Ginny piped in giddily.

"I'm also definitely going. I sense through sorcery that we will get an interesting day and it will also help me practice some more." Fleur said.

"Alright then, best we be in battle gear for the whole day and expect the unexpected." Harry smiled.

They quickly cast the changing spells. Fleur is wearing a royal blue silk kimono for her top with a long silver dragon design around, giving the impression that its wrapped around her, the head resting over her right shoulder ending just below her right clavicle. The sleeves are long and billowing like the wind is always breezing. The kimono has long four flowing tail flapswith slits reaching to her ankles. She is wearing black, silky shorts that reach above her knees and ankle high boots with two-inch heels though not pointed and thin. Ginny is wearing a ninja type sleeveless kimono that is in gryffindor red with a tiger paw with extended claws design on the back, wire mesh, short sleeved shirt and also black, silk shorts and ankle high, steel toe combat boots. (A/N: for better idea, Fleur wears something like what Tifa wears in the movie FF7: Advent Children except the top is blue with mentioned design and Ginny is like Misao's outfit in Rourini Kenshin/Samurai X anime, also with changes mentioned above.)

The testing party boarded the ship and strapped their selves in. "Control Tower to Ragnarok, you are cleared for take off, all systems clear. Weapons system are live, I repeat, weapon systems are live. Raising platform will commence in 15 seconds." The operator goblins began count down.

"Primary and back up engines are all green. Primary and secondary power generators are all green." Ginny began reporting.

"Radar, Stealth, Navigation and Boosters are green. Hyper speed also green." Fleur stated on her side.

"All systems check, controls are responding perfectly, shields are at standard strength. We are all go." Harry finished.

The platform began to rise and the skylight opened up like a camera's lens. They caught a glimpse of a magnificent sight as the sun was steadily rising beyond the mountains and giving them a wonderful dawn, indicating good weather ahead. The engines started and the ship slowly lifted off. A few muggle born students exercising by the lake looked in awe, jaws gaping at the magnificent ship flying quickly towards the horizon. Some muttered "UFO". The Ragnarok was cruising peacefully through the clouds.

"Great, now let's see what this baby can do. Its my turn now Harry." Ginny quickly stood up to switch places.

"Err… oh, what the heck." Harry conceded although he knew Selphie gave her "additional" flying lessons. He quickly took Ginny's seat beside Fleur and quickly strapped himself in. The ship burst forward in amazing speed and was quickly going through several maneuvers. This lasted for only a few minutes then resumed cruising.

"Woo hoo, that was amazing!"

"As much as I appreciate it Gin it still unnerving, please warn me first." Fleur said.

"Well, I can't help but agree with my baby sister, that was fun." Harry smirked.

"That's because you have an inborn affinity to flying, beloved." Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Were to now, captain." Ginny addressed him.

"Let me think…."

"_Proceed 30 degrees south west, past Azkaban prison._" Fleur spoke softly, her eyes shone brightly for a few seconds then she sighed and went back to normal.

"Ok, you heard her Gin, let's go." Harry held Fleur's hand and squeezed gently.

"Hold on to your seats, engaging stealth mode and cloaking." Ginny announced as the ship once again lurched forward faster.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached a barren almost desert like piece of land a little bit off the main Azkaban island. The ship landed gracefully. After checking their junctions, magic, and gear they set off with Harry in the lead.

"Hmmm… what do you think were here to look for?" he asked.

"I don't know, but since were with you and judging by your luck, it will be something unusual." Ginny chided.

"Ha ha,"

"I think she is correct beloved." Fleur commented slowly.

"Not you too dear…" he turned towards her and saw her looking up with an awed expression. He slowly turned towards where she's looking. Ginny already stopped and was looking the same way. Standing before them is a giant cactuar.

/_I've been waiting for your arrival chosen ones. Come, show me your strength, I am King Cactuar_/ the GF stated and rose even more higher. The trio quickly took battle formations with Harry in the middle a little bit to the front.

"Its weak against water elements, junction it to your physical attacks. Casting it will help too." Harry warned and the fight began.

Fleur quickly invoked her sorceress powers and bright silver wings erupted from her back automatically lifting her above the sand. She quickly casted "Triple" on herself then proceeded to attack with "Meltdown" spell, which greatly affected the GF lowering its defenses then double "Water" spells causing the GF to stagger slightly. Harry dashed and gave four slashes giving relevant damage coupled with blasts but using only normal ammo. Ginny swung her nunchucks immediately after.

/_Ker Plunk_/ The huge being started to topple forwards. Fleur who was already floating quickly withdrew back. Harry leapt right, tackling Ginny but they only managed to make it half way. Both groaned as they received some damage. "GINNY. HARRY!" Fleur exclaimed. She hastily casted "Cura" to both which effectively healed them. Harry's gunblade was flung a few feet behind him, sticking into the sand. /_Ker Plunk/_ the GF attacked once more, Ginny was already concentrating, summoning Leviathan thus the GF protected her and took the damage. She quickly opened her eyes and thrust her hand forward with open palm. "Tsunami" the three disappeared briefly. The silhouette of a winged sea serpent appeared below the surface of the sea. Leviathan then jumped up to the surface, turned around and quickly glided towards King Cactuar. The speed and force of the wind was dragging an enormous wave behind him, towards the GF as well. The tidal wave came down hard on King Cactuar. The group reappeared after the attack.

/_10,000 needles_/ the GF immediately delivered the attack. Harry took out his wand, since his primary weapon is out of reach. "Protego" he shouted and waved his wand as to cover the group. Fleur supported it with "protect" then they all braced for impact. Needles rained down on them but the damaged was thankfully lessened. Although it didn't KO them, they were already breathing hard. Luckily, Ginny was already at her Limit Break "Slot" and she mumbled "alright" as she casted the first spell "Full Cure". They were back on their best fighting condition. Harry recovered his gunblade and Fleur casted "Aura" on them as the effect of the "Triple" spell vanished. She then proceeded with her strongest water spell "Wateraga" causing great damage. Ginny quickly rummaged through "Slot" as luck has once again favored them she also cast "Wateraga" then Harry dashed with amazing speed, not giving the GF an opening, slashed/blasted eight times, flipped backwards then started to gather energy while holding the gunblade extend sidewards. "Lionheart" he executed the ultimate move taught by Squall and prayed hard for it to work since it will be the first use in an actual battle. King Cactuar was flung skyward with Harry's first strike, and then he leapt and continued to give a flurry of strikes almost impossible to count due to the speed and number. The last strike flung King Cactuar back to the ground, the impact also causing damage.

/_Well done young ones. I have deemed you worthy. I pledge to you my loyalty and allegiance_/ he shrunk to the size of a regular cactuar before turning into a glowing orb, which engulfed the group in a blinding light. They sat down panting but with happy smirks on their faces.

"Woo hoo, I knew were going to get an adventure today!" Ginny was very giddy. She's really turning into an adrenaline junky or just plain sugar high like Selphie.

"You were right love, this outing turned out to be interesting and we successfully gained another ally." Harry spoke as he remembered what Fleur said earlier.

"Yes and it also gave me a lot of practice with my sorcery." Fleur agreed then fell silent. "_There is another one becoming us, we must proceed, towards South America, in a hidden Aztec Temple._" She sighed softly as she once more returned to normal.

"Well, lets get this over with while its still early then be back to Hogwarts hopefully by lunch." Harry stood and assisted Ginny and Fleur up.

"I'm still piloting!" Ginny quickly exclaimed and raced towards the ship followed by the two. Soon, Ragnarok was speeding towards their new destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you all like it. Please review. To those who reviewed last time, thanks a lot. I'm glad you all liked the story as it is so I've decided to proceed. For the revisions I've mentioned, I'll just post them as a different version when I get around to doing them but my first concept definitely stays. Sorry the chapter is short, almost the same length as Chapter 1, I wrote this to hopefully break the terrible writer's block I've been having.

I plan to have the group get one or two more GFs by the next chapter but not every last one in just one go. I'll be keeping the more powerful ones in later chapters. After all, the gang still has other activities. To those who might have guessed, yes, I plan on them getting the Brothers next; I was having a hard time thinking of new ways to gain the GFs so King Cactuar and the Brothers will follow like how it is like in the game. I also changed the attack movie of Leviathan and used the FF9 version. In FF8, He appears on top of a huge wall/cliff that erupted in front of the enemy then when he slithered down, the torrent of water flowed after him. I just didn't feel like it depicted how powerful Leviathan's attack is.

As you may have also noticed, I changed the concept of Fleur's sorcery. In the game, it is called the Angel Wings Limit Break, in Rinoa's case that is. In my story, Fleur's Limit break is a stronger sorcery that allows her to use more powerful spells usually only available to Boss Monsters. Example of this was Wateraga, which was not available for any FF8 characters. Regarding Fleur's "detection" ability, it is not a form of divination nor is she a seer. Due to her sorcery, she has a bit higher affinity to magic and detection so she is able to detect them but only when it is time to find them and where to.

Hope you all enjoyed. Will try and post soon before end of Christmas break.


End file.
